Our Future
by kyuminwine
Summary: "apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?" KYUMIN! Chap 8 is UP! END! Yaoi, OOC, out of EYD. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Our Future

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin always ^^**

Eaaa... author muncul membawa ff kyumin lg nih... *emang ada yg minta*

Ok dah, drpd penasaran *kalo ada yg penasaran* lebih baik author persilakan readers utk membaca ff geje satu ini :D

Sekali lagi author tegaskan, ini YAOI a.k.a Boys Love a.k.a BoysxBoys,

so, kalo yg gak suka tinggal klik aja icon close.. beres deh haha :p

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Han Yonghwa sebagai istrimu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

Si mempelai pria tetap terdiam, membuat pastor terpaksa mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Han Yonghwa sebagai istrimu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

Barulah si mempelai pria sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap sekali.

"N-ne.." jawabnya kemudian. Pastor itu tersenyum lalu bertanya pada si mempelai wanita.

"Han Yonghwa, apakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

"Ne." jawab si mempelai wanita dengan mantap.

**Kyuhun POV**

Eotteohke?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku meremas rambutku saking frustasinya.

"Ya, Kyu! Jangan rusak rambutmu begitu.. Kau sudah tampan… Junjin-ssi, tolong rapikan lagi rambut Kyuhyun.." kata eommaku.

"Ne.." jawab Jungjin si penata rambut. Aku hanya membiarkan _hair stylist_ itu menyentuh rambutku dan merapikannya.

Ne. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku frustasi di hari pernikahanku? Ya… Karena aku tidak mencintai calon istriku. Jangankan mencintai, bertemu dengannya saja aku malas.

Yah, tapi abeoji-ku memaksaku dan akhirnya aku menurut. Aku tidak ingin membuat abeoji dan keluargaku kecewa. Maka dari itu aku menyetujuinya.

"Kyu, kau harus bersiap…" kata Ahra noona. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahanku.

Aku berjalan menuju altar. Di depan sudah ada pastor yang menungguku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, melihat ke deretan bangku yang diduduki member-member Super Junior. Aku tersenyum melihat semua hyung-ku datang. Setidaknya ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang kurasakan.

Ah, namja itu… Dia tersenyum. Sungguh, awalnya aku sangat takut ia tidak akan datang. Tapi senyumku langsung mengembang melihatnya ada di deretan bangku yang diduduki Super Junior. Dia membalas senyumku saat mata kami bertemu. Demi apapun, aku ingin sekali menariknya dan menggantikan yeoja itu dengannya.

Aku sudah sampai di depan altar. Lalu gantian mempelai wanita yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku sama sekali tidak gugup atau gelisah. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah namja yang tadi tersenyum padaku. Apa reaksinya setelah aku mengucapkan janji pernikahan nanti? Dan apakah aku yakin meninggalkannya? Apakah aku yakin akan menikahi yeoja itu?

"Ehem"

Dehaman sang pastor mengembalikan kesadaranku dan segera saja aku berbalik untuk melihat si calon istriku. Ia sudah ada di belakangku, segera saja aku meraih tangannya yang diulurkan oleh ayahnya padaku.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai upacara pernikahan ini… Sebelumnya, adakah yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kedua mempelai?" tanya sang pastor. Sungguh, dalam hati aku berdoa agar namja itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini.

Hening… Tidak ada yang menjawab. Namja itu… Dia tidak mengangkat tangannya? Apakah ia menyetujui dan tidak keberatan?

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai saja.. Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Han Yonghwa sebagai istrimu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

Oh ayolah… Namja itu… Hyung, tidakkah kau ingin menghentikan pernikahanku? Apa kau tidak keberatan? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apakah kau menangis atau tersenyum melihatku disini? Hyung, apakah kau ingin berakhir seperti ini?

"Ehem! Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Han Yonghwa sebagai istrimu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

Mwo? Ah, ternyata pastor itu sedang bertanya padaku. Apa yang harus kujawab? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi terus berkecamuk di pikiranku. Menyadari semua orang yang menunggu jawabanku, arkhirnya dengan terpaksa, aku menjawabnya.

"N-ne" jawabku ragu. Pator itu hanya tersenyum lalu bergantian bertanya pada calon istriku.

Oh Tuhan, haruskah berakhir seperti ini?

**Sungmin POV**

Aku terdiam menatap bayangan diriku di cermin. Aku sudah mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan bersiap menghadiri upacara pernikahannya.

Tes.

Cklek.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yesung hyung yang sudah masuk ke kamarku.

"Kau yakin mau ikut?" tanyanya. Aku mengernyit.

"Ne. Wae hyung? Justru aku harus datang.." jawabku.

"Baiklah… Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis disana…" katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya lalu berjalan mengikuti Yesung hyung.

Kami Super Junior, sudah sampai di sebuah gereja. Gereja itu tampak indah dengan hiasan-hiasan khas pernikahan. Aku hanya mengikuti para member memasuki gereja itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya upacara dimulai. Mempelai pria berjalan menuju altar. Ia terlihat gagah dan sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Aku menambah intensitas senyumku saat mata kami bertemu. Hanya senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihan dan sakit hatiku. Aku terus menatapnya, menatap punggung tegapnya.

Tes.

Satu lagi air mata lolos dari mataku. Kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menangis. Aku tidak ingin menangis.

"Sudah kubilang, berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis…" bisiknya. Ya aku tahu siapa itu. Yesung hyung yang memang sengaja duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar lalu menghapus air mataku.

"Kau mau pulang saja?" tanyanya.

"Ani." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, hyung… Kau tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja…" jawabku.

Kami kembali fokus ke upacara pernikahan. Beberapa orang di depan kami juga sudah menoleh ke arah kami karena terganggu dengan percakapan singkat kami.

"Adakah yang tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pastor.

Hening.. Tidak ada jawaban. Ingin rasanya aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengatakan kalau aku sangat tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi apa daya, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan upacara ini…" kata sang pastor kemudian.

Pastor itu memberikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk mempelai pria. Hening… Si mempelai pria tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa tidak langsung menjawab? Apakah ia ragu?

Pastor itu mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya dan barulah mempelai pria itu menjawab.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Han Yonghwa sebagai istrimu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

"N-ne"

Tes

Sudah, semua sudah berakhir. Inikah akhir dari semuanya?

**TBC**

Akhirnya selese jg.. Setelah ngebut 1 jam jadilah ff suram ini -_- mian kalo masih kependekan

Oh ya, author mau ngucapin banyak makasih, jeongmal jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review Precious Year sm I Got You.. Sama ff ff author yg lain jg hehe. gomawo udah review...

khususnya buat dreanie, sonewbamin, Aey raa kms, Au, Fariny, Kim soo nie, J.A, dan buat smua readers & reviewers (?) yg gak bisa author sebutin satu-satu.. yg udh review ff ff author.. sangat membantu! ahahahha :D

Akhir kata, sekian dan mohon review untuk kelangsungan & kelanjutan ff ini... kalo gak review gak bakal lanjut :p

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Our Future

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

* * *

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan latihan vocal untuk lagu terbarunya. Setelah ini ia masih ada jadwal pemotretan sebuah majalah. Kyuhyun pun segera bersiap ke studio pemotretan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil seseorang sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan studio latihan.

"Yesung hyung?"

Namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru selesai latihan, eoh?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne. Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik, kau bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Fisikku baik, hatiku tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun. Yesung menghela napasnya, ia tahu apa artinya itu.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir.." kata Yesung.

"Kuharap dia selalu baik, hyung…"

"Ne. Ya sudah, kau masih ada jadwal setelah ini? Aku harus segera ke studio… Mampirlah ke dorm lain kali…" kata Yesung.

"Ne, hyung… Annyeong!" balas Kyuhyun lalu keduanya berbalik untuk pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya yang sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini ditempatinya. Ia segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah miliknya.

"Yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yonghwa. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kemarilah, aku sudah memasakkan spaghetti untukmu…" kata Yonghwa lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Yonghwa menyerahkan spaghetti buatannya pada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduknya.

"Yeobo.. Apa pekerjaanmu hari ini sangat melelahkan? Kau terlihat sangat lelah…" kata Yonghwa.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah… Kau makan lalu cepat istirahat, ne?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menyuapkan spagehtti ke mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau ingat Sung Jijoon kan? Dia anak dari rekan bisnis abeoji…"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sungmin-ssi.." kata yeoja itu Jijoon, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin berusaha tersenyum dan menjabat tangan yeoja itu.

"Kalian mengobrollah, eomma ke dapur sebentar…" kata nyonya Lee lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Jijoon.

"Ah, baik.. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik… Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Biasa saja, tidak terlalu padat…"

Jijoon hanya mengangguk-angguk. Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada percakapan lagi. Sungmin sedang malas hari ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya hari libur setelah 2 minggu jadwalnya yang selalu penuh. Dan seharusnya hari ini bisa digunakan Sungmin untuk beristirahat, tapi pagi-pagi sekali eomma-nya sudah membangunkannya. Katanya hari ini akan ada tamu spesial.

'Yeoja inikah tamunya? Sama sekali tidak spesial!' pikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Annyeong…" sapa Sungmin. Ia baru saja memasuki dorm Super Junior.

"Oh, Sungmin-ah… Kau darimana saja?" tanya Leeteuk yang memang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku tidur di rumah semalam… Ini kubawakan beberapa kue dari eomma…" kata Sungmin sambil meletakkan kue-kue itu di dapur.

"Ne.. Gomawo…"

"Hyung, dimana yang lain?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Donghae dan Siwon sedang syuting drama di China, Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang latihan vokal, Kangin sedang mengunjungi orang tuanya, Eunhyuk juga tidur di apartment orang tuanya semalam, Heechul sedang pergi entah kemana, Kyuhyun dan Shindong tentu saja mereka ada di rumah masing-masing, dan tinggallah aku sendiri di dorm…" jelas Leeteuk.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin sakit. Entahlah, ada rasa nyeri di dadanya saat mendengar nama namja itu.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah, ne… Aku istirahat di kamarmu ya, hyung…"

"Wae? Kamarmu kan juga rapi dan bersih…"

"Ani… Hanya ingin merasakan kamar uri leader.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin bohong.

Sungmin segera beranjak ke kamar Leeteuk. Kamar leader Super Junior ini tidak kalah rapi dan bersih dari kamar Sungmin. Oops, kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di kasur Leeteuk. Ia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

.

_3 days ago…_

_Kyuhyun baru saja latihan vokal di studio SM. Kebetulan Sungmin juga baru saja selesai menemui manager Super Junior untuk membicarakan pekerjaannya. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Senyumnya mengembang seketika._

"_Ky__"_

"_Sungmin-ah!"_

_Baru saja Sungmin akan memanggil Kyuhyun, managernya memanggilnya._

"_Kemarilah! Ada yang lupa kubicarakan!" kata managernya._

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik lagi untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Senyum Sungmin memudar seketika itu juga melihat Kyuhyun mencium kening yeoja yang menjemputnya._

'_Bukankah itu Yonghwa, istri Kyuhyun? Seharusnya kau bahagia melihatnya, Lee Sungmin! See? Dia bisa hidup tanpamu! Jadi berhentilah untuk bermimpi ia akan kembali padamu!' pikir Sungmin._

_Tes. Sungmin kembali menitikkan air matanya._

_Ck! Kenapa air matanya selalu keluar saat melihat Kyuhyun? Sungmin benci air matanya yang terus keluar karena namja itu. Yah, tapi bagaimanapun Sungmin memungkirinya, tetap saja namja itulah yang ada di hatinya. Namja yang telah memenangkan hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

Krriingg….

Sungmin terbangun karena ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ne, aboeji…" jawab Sungmin.

"…"

"Mwo? Aisshh…"

"…."

"Ah, ne.. ne.. Aku akan segera pulang…"

Tut.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aarrgghhhh" erangnya pelan sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. Sungmin segera beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia terpaku saat melihat ranjang Kyuhyun. 2 bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan Kyuhyun dan sejak itulah hanya 1 orang yang menghuni kamar ini.

Sungmin menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi itu. Bahkan spreinya belum diganti sejak Sungmin terakhir kali melihat Kyuhyun di kamar ini. Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap permukaan ranjang itu. Berharap dengan begitu, Sungmin bisa merasakan kehadiran si empunya ranjang itu.

Lama Sungmin berada dalam fantasinya hingga akhirnya ketukan pintu membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sungmin-ah… Sarapan sudah siap.." kata Heechul tanpa membuka pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia masih enggan beranjak dari sana, tapi ia juga tidak boleh terus larut dalam fantasinya. Sungmin segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dorm.

"Annyeong…" sapa Sungmin.

"Annyeong…" sapa Leeteuk, YeWook, dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Apa menu sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Heechul.

"Mianhae aku hanya sempat membuatkan sandwich untuk kalian, aku harus segera pergi…" jawab Ryeowook sambil meletakkan sandwich-sandwich buatannya di meja makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ne… Gwaenchana… Biar kubantu…" kata Leeteuk lalu membantu Ryeowook.

"Ah, gomawo hyung.." kata Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja, Wookie.. Aku juga harus segera pulang…" sahut Sungmin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Tadi abeojiku menelepon dan memintaku segera pulang… Entahlah, ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan katanya…" jawab Sungmin sambil menggigit sandwichnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ada. Nanti siang aku ada rekaman untuk soundtrack drama…" jawab Sungmin.

"Apakah kita jadi berangkat bersama, hyung? Aku harus segera pergi…" kata Ryeowook.

"Ah, ne… Kajja! Annyeong hyungdeul!" pamit Sungmin.

"Annyeong!" gantian Ryeowook yang member salam.

"Ya! Wookie! Kau tidak membawa sandwich untukmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Aisshhh… Ne.. Aku pergi…" kata Ryeowook sambil menyambar salah satu sandwich yang ada di meja.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" kata Leeteuk setengah berteriak.

BLAM!

"Hah~ Dorm semakin sepi saja…" celetuk Heechul.

"Ne… Sejak Shindong dan Kyuhyun menikah, mereka jadi jarang mengunjungi dorm…" balas Leeteuk.

"Mereka juga pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka…" sahut Yesung. Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Cklek.

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dorm yang dibuka.

"Annyeong hyungdeul…" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki dorm.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" kata Heechul yang memang sengaja ingin melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ne, hyung… Kalian sudah sarapan? Aku bawa sarapan untuk kalian…" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah… Rasanya sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung…" kata Leeteuk.

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku baru sempat datang…"

"Ne, gwaenchana…"

"Apa hanya kalian bertiga yang tersisa di dorm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Ne… Ryeowook dan Sungmin baru saja pergi… Kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka?" kata Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Sungmin hyung?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Semalam ia menginap disini…" kata Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yesung mengulang pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Ani…" jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

.

.

.

Keluarga Lee sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Seperti biasa, mereka akan makan malam bersama. Tapi malam ini Sungmin merasa ada hal buruk yang akan segera menimpanya.

"Sungmin-ah… Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Jijoon tempo hari?" tanya tuan Lee.

"Biasa saja, abeoji.." jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm… Ada sesuatu yang ingin abeoji beritahukan padamu…"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia menunggu abeojinya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kami abeoji dan eomma serta keluarga Sung, sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kau dan Jijoon…" lanjut tuan Lee.

Ya! Benar kan dugaan Sungmin? Sesuatu buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"Sungminnie… Kau setuju kan?" tanya nyonya Lee.

"Ani. Kau harus setuju…" potong tuan Lee. Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya.

"Lakukan saja sesuai kemauan abeoji dan eomma…" kata Sungmin lemah.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Benar kan dugaannku? Setelah pertemuan dengan yeoja itu pasti akan ada perjodohan seperti ini. Tidak kusangka abeoji dan eomma masih menggunakan cara ini untuk membuatku menikah.

_Well,_ kalian tahu kan aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang lain selain Kyuhyun? Ya, hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di hatiku. Sampai kapanpun!

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menikah dengan yeoja itu? Atau lebih baik aku menolaknya? Tapi kalau aku menolaknya, apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Menunggu dan berharap Kyuhyun kembali padaku? Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin! Jelas-jelas dia sudah punya istri!

"Sungminnie… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memukuli kepalamu seperti itu?"

"Eomma? Sejak kapan eomma disini?"

"Bahkan eomma masuk pun kau tidak tahu… Menyebalkan sekali putra eomma yang satu ini…" balas nyonya Lee.

"Mianhae eomma…"

"Gwaenchana… Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, chagi?" tanya eomma sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aniyo…"

"Kau memikirkan perjodohan itu, hmm?"

Aku tidak segera menjawab.

"Apa kau akan menolaknya?" tanya eomma lagi. Aku tetap diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Eomma tahu kau tidak mencintai yeoja itu… Eomma tahu kau mencintai orang lain… Iya kan?"

Aku terpaku. Ya, aku memang mencintai orang lain. Bagaimana eomma tahu hal itu?

"Kau mau menceritakan pada eomma siapa orang yang sudah merebut hatimu?"

Aku hanya menatap eomma khawatir. Haruskah aku jujur pada wanita yang sangat kusayangi ini?

"Kau hanya perlu jujur pada eomma, tidak perlu takut… Eomma akan mencoba mengerti keadaanmu…"

Baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa mengelak dari wanita ini. Aku siap jika setelah ini eomma akan membenciku atau mengusirku dari rumah. Aku siap!

"Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun.." kataku selirih mungkin sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Di luar dugaan, eomma tersenyum padaku sambil terus mengelus rambutku.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti namja itu orangnya…" kata eomma.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tahu, chagi? Sudah lebih dari seperempat abad aku menjadi eommamu… Aku bahkan lebih tahu tentangmu daripada dirimu… Aku tahu kapan kau merasa nyaman atau tidak, aku tahu kapan kau berbohong atau jujur, aku tahu kapan kau senang atau sedih… Matamu tidak bisa bohong pada eomma, chagi… Saat kau menatap namja itu, matamu akan bersinar… Menandakan kau nyaman bersamanya, menandakan kau sangat menyayangi namja itu… Berbeda dengan tatapanmu pada member Super Junior yang lain… Terkadang aku melihat kau tersenyum sendiri saat melihat atau mendengar namja itu bernyanyi di konser… Dari situlah eomma tahu, kau Lee Sungmin ku sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Mianhae, eomma…" lirihku.

"Ani… Tidak ada yang salah… Cinta memang datang begitu saja, tidak melihat siapa yang didatanginya… Tidak peduli keadaan manusia seperti apa…. Dan kau tahu? Eomma juga tahu kalau namja itu juga sangat mencintaimu… Saat kalian bertatapan, tatapan itu penuh dengan cinta…"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan eomma?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Kau tahu kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berumah tangga.. Dan kau juga lihat kan kalau Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan dengan rumah tangganya?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, eomma rasa kau juga bisa melakukannya, chagi… Kau pasti bisa bertahan dengan Jijoon seperti Kyuhyun yang mencoba bertahan dengan istrinya… Eomma pasti membantumu…" lanjut eomma.

Benarkah? Benarkah aku bisa melakukannya? Rasanya itu akan sangat sulit sekalipun wanita yang paling kusayangi ini akan membantuku.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah… Besok kau ada jadwal bersama Super Junior bukan?" kata eomma membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Eomma tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kamarku.

'Baiklah… Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, siapa tahu yeoja itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan dan sakit hatiku' batinku sebelum merebahkan diriku.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Ah... mianhae baru update... ini jg author sempetin di tengah badai uas yg menerjang kkk~

duh, author gak mau bnyk cuap" deh... lg galau + mood melayang sejak KyuMin pisah kamar hueeeee T_T author minta doanya aja biar mereka cepet sekamar lg yah... gak bs tidur nyenyak nih kalo KyuMin blm sekamar lagi...

akhir kata, review please... thank KYU! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Future**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

* * *

Semua member Super Junior sudah bersiap ruang rias salah satu stasiun televisi. Hari ini mereka menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu stasiun TV terbesar di Korea.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne…" jawab semuanya serempak.

"Super Junior-ssi.. Kita akan segera mulai acaranya, silakan ke studio…"

"Ne.." jawab Leeteuk.

.

"Annyeong haseyo! Urineun Super Juni "

"Eoeyo!"

"Ya…. Tamu kita hari ini adalah Super Junior! Silakan duduk…" kata MC.

"Ne, seperti yang kita tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi di Super Junior… Shindong dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah, kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian.. Bagaimana perasaan kalian?" lanjut MC.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang.." jawab Shindong.

"Ya… Bagaimana denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne. Nado.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ne… Leeteuk-ssi, pasti ada yang berbeda setelah Shindong dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menikah.. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ne… Jujur saja aku merasa dorm semakin sepi karena mereka sudah jarang menginap di dorm, tapi tentu saja aku ikut senang dan bahagia atas pernikahan mereka…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Ne… Pasti ada kerinduan tersendiri setelah Shindong dan Kyuhyun tidak lagi satu dorm dengan member yang lain… Lalu momen-momen seperti apa yang kalian rindukan?"

"Ne.. Aku sangat merindukan Shindong hyung yang selalu membuat lelucon di dorm. Tapi aku tidak merindukan Kyuhyun, aku justru senang karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang suka menjahili kami lagi… hehehe.." jawab Eunhyuk lalu diikuti tawa member yang lain dan juga MC.

"Ne.. Dorm jadi sepi… Tidak seramai biasanya.. Biasanya akan sangat ribut dan padat saat jam makan, tapi sekarang jadi sepi dan pembagian cuci piring pun jadi semakin sedikit…" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ne.. Benar kata Ryeowook-ssi, selain itu semakin sedikit pula tenaga yang membantu membersihkan dorm…" lanjut Kangin.

"Haha.. Ne, tapi kami ikut senang dan bahagia karena mereka juga bahagia…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Aaa.. Ne.. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Shindong-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne… Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan para member… Biasanya aku merasa ramai saat malam hari karena kami semua berkumpul di dorm meskipun hanya sekedar bersantai.. Tapi setelah menikah aku memiliki rumah sendiri dan karena aku belum mempunyai anak, rumahku terasa sepi karena hanya ada aku dan Nari.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menelepon member lain karena sangat merindukan mereka.. Meskipun kami masih memiliki kegiatan bersama, rasanya itu tidak cukup mengobati kerinduanku.. Maka dari itu aku sering menelepon mereka…" jawab Shindong.

"Ne.. Dan Shindong hyung pernah meneleponku tengah malam… Itu benar-benar konyol…" lanjut Donghae.

"Jinjjayo? Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ne! Shindong hyung bilang dia merindukan para member, tapi entah kenapa dia memilih meneleponku bukan member yang lain…" jawab Donghae.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja kau yang muncul di otakku…" balas Shindong.

"Hahaha. Ne.. Ne.. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne.. Tentu saja aku merindukan saat-saat bersama para member… Kami selalu makan bersama, bermain bersama, pergi bersama dan banyak hal yang kami lakukan bersama.. Setelah aku menikah dan tinggal terpisah dengan mereka aku sangat merasa kesepian… Biasanya aku juga akan bermain game sampai larut di kamar, sampai-sampai tidak hanya Sungmin hyung yang menegurku, tapi juga member yang lain akan menegurku.. Sekarang aku justru jarang bermain game… Lalu aku juga merindukan saat aku dan Sungmin hyung minum wine bersama.. Karena istriku tidak suka wine, maka tidak ada yang bisa kuajak minum bersama lagi sekarang…" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

Semua member kini sudah berkumpul di dorm. Tak terkecuali Shindong dan Kyuhyun. Semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil melepas lelah mereka.

"Shindong-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian menginap disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya iya, besok kita ada jadwal pagi kan?" kata Shindong.

"Ne…"

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menelepon Nari dulu…" kata Shindong lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne. Aku menginap disini.. Aku sudah bilang Yonghwa tadi…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah… Semua sudah mendapat kamar kan? Sekarang cepat istirahat! Besok kita ada rekaman pagi-pagi.." perintah sang leader.

"Ne~" jawab semuanya dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**KyuMin's room**

Sungmin sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama pink yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Ia sudah siap untuk tidur karena hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Lelah karena kegiatannya dan lelah karena terus memikirkan jawaban Kyuhyun tadi.

Grepp!

"Hyung~"

"K-Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja, hyung… Aku sangat merindukanmu…" jawab Kyuhyun masih sambil terus memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyu…."

"Hyung, saranghaeyo…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Na-do, Kyu…" balas Sungmin dan dihadiahi kecupan lembut di ceruk lehernya.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan Super Junior. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena ia baru ada jadwal lagi di sore hari.

"Sungminnie?"

"Ne, eomma… Abeoji ada?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepas berbagai perlengkapan menyamarnya.

"Abeojimu sedang ada meeting di kantor… Ada apa kau mencari abeoji?" tanya nyonya Lee.

"Ah, aniyo… Hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.."

"Tentang pernikahanmu dan Jijoon?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya sekilas. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas membicarakan hal itu, tapi memang itulah yang ingin dibicarakan dengan orang tuanya.

"Arraseo… Oh ya, kapan kau kosong? Kita harus mengadakan makan malam bersama…" kata nyonya Lee.

"Bersama keluarga Jijoon? Untuk apa?"

"Ne… Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, chagi… Kau sudah dewasa dan kau sudah memutuskannya kemarin…"

"Arraseo eomma, tapi haruskah secepat ini? Aku saja tidak mengenalnya secara dekat.."

"Sungminnie, eomma tahu ini sulit untukmu, terlebih lagi kau punya orang lain yang kau cintai.. Tapi kau harus ingat, dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri dan kau tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi bayangan di jalannya.. Kau juga harus memilih jalanmu sendiri, abeoji dan eomma hanya membantumu menemukan jalanmu itu…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi bayangan di jalannya? Aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa memilih jalanku sendiri, eomma…"

"Kalau kau menjadi bayangannya, apa kau tidak berpikir akan mengganggunya dan membebaninya?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata eommanya. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan eommanya yang sangat sulit diterima akalnya. Atau pilihannya lah yang sulit diterima akal manusia?

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Annyeong…"

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah…" jawab Donghae.

"Hanya kau yang ada di dorm, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani.. Si magnae juga ada di kamarnya, sedang bermain game seperti biasa…" jawab Donghae.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Kau lihat saja…"

"Annyeong… Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja memasuki dorm bersama Eunhyuk.

"Ne… Kami baru saja sampai.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kalian darimana, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kami baru saja membeli persediaan makanan…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar kumasak, kalian belum makan malam kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Inilah saat yang kutunggu sejak tadi… Aku sudah kelaparan…" jawab Donghae.

"Aiisshhh… Kalian tunggu ya, aku akan memasak sebentar.." kata Ryeowook lalu menuju dapur diikuti Leeteuk.

"Ne…" jawab yang lainnya.

"Hey, aku penasaran, apa si magnae sudah bulan madu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kau benar! Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan?" jawab Donghae.

"Jangan… Kalian tahu Kyuhyun sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu…" kata Sungmin.

"Ah, benar juga…" timpal Donghae.

"Atau kita rencanakan saja bulan madu untuknya?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Ide bagus, Hyukkie! Kemana ya?" balas Donghae.

"Paris?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Jangan, itu terlalu jauh dan mahal… Bagaimana kalau Venice?" usul Donghae.

"Itu sama saja, babo…" balas Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepala Donghae.

"Aisshhh… Ah, Sungmin-ah kau ada usulan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ani…" jawab Sungmin malas.

'Kumohon jangan benar-benar lakukan itu, Hyukkie, Donghae-ya…' batin Sungmin.

"Hyungdeul, makanan sudah siap!" teriak Ryeowook dari dapur. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung beranjak menuju dapur.

"Hey! Mana Kyuhyun? Donghae-ya, cepat kau panggil dia.." perintah Leeteuk. Donghae hanya menghela napas dan pergi dengan malas.

"Dia tidak mau, masih asyik dengan game-nya.." kata Donghae setelah kembali dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aiisshh… Baiklah, aku harus bertindak…" kata Leeteuk lalu pergi.

"Aiisshhh.. Dasar magnae! Susah sekali diajak makan… Sungmin-ah, kau saja yang panggil… Sepertinya dia belum makan sejak pulang dari rekaman…" kata Leeteuk sesaat setelah kembali dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne!"

Cklek.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tahu suara siapa itu langsung mem-pause game-nya dan langsung menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Ne, hyung.. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita makan, kau belum makan kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa tidak sejak tadi kau yang memanggilku, hyung? Kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat lapar, tapi aku ingin kau yang memanggilku…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya.

"Kajja, hyung kita makan! Kau juga pasti sudah lapar…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Ting! Ting!

Seorang namja jangkung dan tampan memasuki sebuah café. Sebenarnya café itu milik eommanya yang bekerja sama dengan eomma-eomma member Super Junior yang lain. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya harus semakin pintar membuat penyamaran agar tidak terganggu oleh fansnya yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Seorang idola juga butuh waktu pribadi bukan?

Namja itu Kyuhyun, mencari sosok yang memintanya bertemu dengannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya menemukan sosok itu sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang eomma Super Junior yang kebetulan sedang ada disitu.

"Annyeong…" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?" tanya seorang yeoja yang masih muda.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah?" kata seorang yeoja yang merupakan salah satu pemilik café ini.

"Ne, ahjumma.. Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Aku baik-baik saja.. Sejak kau menikah kau jadi jarang datang kemari, Sungmin juga tidak pernah mengajakmu mampir ke rumah…" jawab ahjuma itu nyonya Lee.

"Ah, n-ne ahjumma.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, kami permisi dulu ya…" kata yeoja yang masih muda itu.

"Ne… Nanti biar kuantarkan minuman untuk kalian…" jawab nyonya Lee.

"Ne, gomawo ahjumma…" kata yeoja itu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi diikuti Kyuhyun.

Mereka memilih pojok ruangan sebagai tempat untuk mengobrol.

"Hahhh~ Ada apa noona mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"Ne… Aku ingin membicarakan tentang bulan madu untukmu… Kalian kan belum bulan madu, padahal ini sudah 2 bulan sejak pernikahan kalian…" jawab yeoja itu Cho Ahra, tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, noona! Shireo! Aku tidak butuh bulan madu!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Wae? Pasangan baru itu memerlukan bulan madu untuk memperat hubungan mereka.."

"Ani! Aku tidak mau!"

"Waeyo? Aku sudah memilihkan tempat untuk kalian…"

"SHI-REO!"

"Wae? Karena namja itu?"

"A-apa maksud noona?"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Lee Sungmin? Aku ini noona-mu, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku…" jawab Ahra.

"Aiiissshhh…"

"Sudahlah, kau sudah dewasa, Kyu… Kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.."

"Ani, noona.. Aku tidak menyukai Lee Sungmin, aku mencintainya.. Apa mencintainya itu sesuatu yang salah?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, kau bisa menilainya sendiri…"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, bulan depan kalian pergi.. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya.."

"Noona~"

.

.

.

"Annyeong… Mianhae, aku terlambat… Jeongmal mianhae…"

Sungmin baru saja memasuki ruang makan rumahnya. Disana sudah berkumpul keluarganya dan keluarga Sung. Sungmin segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungjin.

"Ah, Gwaenchana… Kami tahu kau pasti sibuk, Sungmin-ssi.." jawab tuan Sung.

"Ah, ne… Jwisonghamnida, ahjussi, ahjumma, Jijoon-ssi.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ne… Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja bahas pernikahan Sungmin dan Jijoon?" tanya tuan Lee.

"Ah, ne tentu saja…" jawab tuan Sung.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan kita laksanakan?" tanya tuan Lee.

"Yeobo… Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Lagipula kita harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal Sungmin…" jawab nyonya Lee.

"Ne… Aku setuju dengan nyonya Lee. Aku tidak mau jika nantinya mengganggu jadwal Sungmin-ssi…" balas nyonya Sung.

"Ah, gwaenchana.. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik… Lagipula bulan depan Super Junior tidak memiliki jadwal yang padat, bukan?" kata tuan Lee.

"N-ne.." jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita laksanakan bulan depan "

"Abeoji…" potong Sungmin. "Abeoji, eomma, tuan Sung, nyonya Sung, Jijoon-ssi, boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, ne.. Apa itu?" jawab nyonya Sung.

"Aku belum ingin menikah… Bagaimana kalau pertunangan saja? Lagipula aku masih aktif di Super Junior dan masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan Super Junior… Aku hanya takut kalau nanti aku menikah, Jijoon justru tidak kuperhatikan…" kata Sungmin.

Hening… Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

"Kurasa permintaan Sungmin hyung masuk akal, kegiatan Super Junior pasti akan banyak menyita waktu Sungmin hyung, jadi tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin hyung…" kata Sungjin.

"Ne… Kurasa itu masuk akal… Aku tidak keberatan…" kata nyonya Lee.

"Ne… Aku juga… Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Sungmin-ssi…" kata Jijoon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bulan depan kita adakan pertunangan kalian…" kata tuan Lee, final.

.

.

.

Cklek.

BLAM!

"Kyu?"

"Ya! Apa ini?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melempar sebuah undangan berwarna biru tua. Sungmin hanya meliriknya dan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Minnie hyung! IGE MWOYA?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa membacanya? Perlukah aku menjelaskannya padamu?" balas Sungmin.

"Hyung~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hyung… Kumohon, hentikan… Jangan bertunangan dengannya, ne?" rengek Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napasnya lalu menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, itu sudah keputusanku…" jawab Sungmin. Matanya menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Pikirkan matang-matang… Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Ani… Pikirkan lagi, hyung..."

"Tidak ada yang harus kupikirkan lagi…"

"Kau yakin akan bertunangan dengannya? Apa kau mencintainya? Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, hyung…"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya bertunangan dengannya, kau tidak mencintainya… Kau seharusnya bersama orang yang kau cintai…"

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang kucintai sudah memilih jalannya sendiri? Haruskah aku menunggunya? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia tahu siapa maksud Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa orang itu.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Noona?"

"Ne, Kyu.. Ada apa?" kata Ahra noona setelah mengangkat teleponku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi bulan madu…"

"Ya! Wae?"

"Sungmin hyung akan bertunangan tepat di hari yang kau atur untuk bulan maduku…"

"Ya! Tidak bisa! Yonghwa sudah menyanggupinya…"

"Ani.. Kalau aku tidak berangkat, dia tidak akan berangkat.."

"Hahh~ Memangnya kau harus menghadiri pertunangannya?"

"Ne! Sungmin hyung sudah menghadiri pernikahanku, tidak mungkin aku tidak menghadiri pertunangannya…"

"Dia kan baru bertunangan Kyu… Lagipula member yang lain pasti juga akan hadir…"

"Ya! Noona! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi! Kalau kau tetap memaksa, kau saja yang pergi dengan Yonghwa!"

Tut.

Isshh! Menyebalkan sekali noona-ku itu. Dia itu noona-ku bukan? Sudah tahu aku mencintai Sungmin hyung, masih saja memaksaku bulan madu dengan Yonghwa. Menyebalkan sekali yeoja itu.

Aishhh, aku jadi teringat ucapan Sungmin hyung tempo hari. Benar katanya, sampai kapan ia harus menungguku? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin ia bersama orang lain. Siapa pun itu, entah namja atau yeoja.

Ck!

Aku benar-benar frustasi. Sungmin hyung… Bisakah aku tetap memilikinya? Setidaknya hanya di sampingku, mungkinkah Sungmin hyung tetap berada di sampingku?

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini adalah salah hari pertunanganku. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari yang membahagiakan di hidupku. Tapi hari ini tidak akan masuk dalam salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

"Sungminnie…"

"Hyung…"

"Oh, eomma, Sungjinnie…"

"Ne… Kau terlihat tampan, hyung…" puji Sungjin.

"Haha.. Gomawo, dongsaeng-ah…" balasku.

"Ne… Anak eomma memang tampan…" kata eomma. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hyung, kau harus bersiap.. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai…" kata Sungjin. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu Sungjin beranjak keluar dari ruanganku.

"Kau gugup?" tanya eomma.

"Ani…"

"Chagi… Jangan pikirkan hal lain selain pertunanganmu, arraseo?"

"Hmm" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Hyung, sudah saatnya kau keluar…" kata Sungjin lalu menggandeng tanganku.

Aku sudah berdiri di depan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat semua tamu yang datang. Kerabat abeoji dan eomma, kerabat keluarga Sung, teman-teman Jijoon yang tidak kukenal, beberapa reporter, dan tentu saja Super Junior.

Yah, Super Junior lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku sedikit tersenyum hari ini. Meskipun rasa nyeri menyerang dadaku lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Yonghwa. Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku harus menjadi manusia seperti ini?

"Selamat siang semuanya… Hari ini tentu saja hari yang paling dinantikan oleh pasangan Lee Sungmin dan Sung Jijoon.."

Mwo? Seenaknya saja bicara!

"Baiklah, daripada berlama-lama mari kita ke acara intinya yaitu pemasangan cincin… Kepada Lee Sungmin dan Sung Jijoon dipersilakan bertukar cincin…"

Kami pun aku dan Jijoon, segera berdiri berhadapan. Aku lebih dulu memakaikan cincin pertunangan kami di jari manis Jijoon. Lalu gantian Jijoon yang memakaikan cincin pertunangan kami di jari manisku. Setelah selesai, kami pun diijinkan turun untuk menyapa tamu undangan kami.

"Hyung! Chukhae!" kata Sungjin sambil memelukku.

"Ne… Gomawo.." balasku lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Noona, chukhae… Semoga kau bahagia bersama hyung-ku…"

"Ne… Gomawo, Sunjinnie…" balas Jijoon.

Sungjinnie? Sejak kapan dia memanggilnya Sungjinnie?

"Ya… Sungmin-ah… Chukhaeyo!" kata Leeteuk hyung sambil menjabat tanganku dan memelukku, diikuti member yang lain.

"Ne.. Ne.. Gomawo, Super Junior-deul… haha…" jawabku.

"Ne.. Kau tidak pernah mengenalkan yeojachingumu pada kami…" kata Donghae.

"Hehe… Mianhae…"

"Hyung… Chukhae…" kata Kyuhyun yang baru menghampiriku. Ia langsung menjabat tanganku dan lalu memelukku. "Saranghae…"

DEG!

Kyu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

****ada yg nungguin chapter ini? XD

akhirnya chap 3 slese jg... setelah mengarungi krisis ide, chapter ini rampung jg kkk~ *ngadain tumpengan*

mian kalo bnyk typos, alur gak jelas, kependekan, crita yg makin gak jelas jg dan LAMA UPDATE hehe mianhae... *deep bow*

oya, author jg mau ngucapin THANK KYU SO MUCH buat yg udh review, khususnya** 137Line,** **melsparkyu, Princess Pumkins ELF, JOYmin137, sun young **mianhae gak bs bales satu-satu, trus para readers sekalian yg udh sempetin baca ff geje ini dan jg para siders yg tdk saya ketahui *ya iyalah* XD

so, yg mau ff ini lanjut, monggo kotak reviewnya diisi.. yg gak mau lanjut jg ngisi yaaa hahaha

pokoknya yg ada unek-unek sm ff ini ato sm author silakan review, BUT NO BASH yaaa :D *author cinta damai* XD

okesip. sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya... byeeee :D

.

**_KYUMIN IS REAL_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Future**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_3 months later…_

"Yeobo… Kau tidak bekerja hari ini, hmm?"

Seorang yeoja tengah mengelus pipi namja yang telah menjadi suaminya. Si namja hanya menanggapi dengan lenguhannya.

"Ini sudah siang, Kyu.. Ireona.." kata yeoja itu sambil terus mengelus pipi namja itu dengan lembut. Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnya membuka matanya yang sebenarnya masih enggan untuk dibuka.

"Ne.. Morning Yonghwa-ya…" kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan istrinya Yonghwa.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini? Bukankah kau bilang akan bertemu dengan seseorang?"

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan bertemu seseorang?"

DEG!

Kenapa aku sampai melupakannya? Ya. Benar katanya, aku harus menemui seseorang hari ini. Seseorang yang sudah sangat kurindukan. Seseorang yang masih teringat jelas dalam memoriku, yang memberikanku hari-hari paling indah selama hidupku. Seseorang yang sangat amat kusayangi, bahkan kucintai.

"Kyu.. Waeyo? Cepatlah bersiap-siap, jangan membuat orang yang akan kau temui menunggumu terlalu lama…" kata Yonghwa. Yah, yeoja yang menikah denganku sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Ne.." kataku sambil mengecup sekilas dahi Yonghwa lalu bergegas mandi.

.

**Normal POV**

Café itu tampak lengang. Tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Biasanya hari-hari seperti ini café itu akan ramai dengan para yeoja yang tentunya adalah penggemar sejati Super Junior. Ya. Café itu milik Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung.

Dengan langkah pasti dan penuh kegembiraan, Kyuhyun memasuki café itu. Yesung yang ada di kasir pun menyambut senang kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tumben sekali kau kemari?" tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne, hyung.. Aku mau bertemu seseorang…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?"

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa tebakanmu selalu benar?"

Yesung hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman anehnya lalu membawa Kyuhyun memasuki ruang VIP di cafenya.

"Kalian masih saling mencintai?" tanya Yesung sesaat setelah mereka duduk di salah satu meja.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hmm… Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian… Aku pergi dulu ya, nanti Jongjin akan mengantarkan minuman untuk kalian…"

"Ne, hyung… Gomawo.."

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah pintu masuk café. Orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Kyuhyun menghela napas sekilas. Padahal ini sudah lebih 10 menit dari waktu janjian mereka.

Ting .. Ting..

Sontak Kyuhyun menengok ke arah pintu masuk café. Senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat Sungmin memasuki café. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung pudar ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum pada yeoja di sampingnya lalu berbincang sebentar dengan Yesung di meja kasir baru menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah… Lama tidak bertemu… Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sungmin begitu sampai di meja Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun lalu duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun diikuti yeoja yang bersamanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi…" sapa yeoja yang bersama Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung!" kata Jongjin saat dirinya mengantarkan minuman.

"Ah, Jongjinnie?"

"Ne… Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanya Jongjin.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku juga baik, hyung.. Ah, ini tunanganmu ya? Annyeong, noona…" sapa Jongjin.

"Ne.. Annyeong, Jongjin-ssi…" kata tunangan Sungmin Jijoon.

"Baiklah Sungmin hyung, Kyu, noona.. Aku harus kembali bekerja… Nikmatilah waktu kalian.. Annyeong…" kata Jongjin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai rekaman untuk soundtrack sebuah drama. Tapi ia masih betah tinggal di studio dan menikmati kesendiriannya di studio. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon hyung tercintanya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Haruskah seformal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Ah, ani… Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Aku tunggu di apartment…" kata Kyuhyun lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

Cklek.

Pintu apartment Kyuhyun terbuka. Ah, tidak. Ini apartment milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. 5 tahun lalu mereka membelinya dan hanya mereka berdualah yang tahu tentang apartment ini.

Kyuhyun sudah siap menunggu di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. Sesosok namja manis nan mungil sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apartment minimalis nan elegan itu.

"Masuklah, Minnie hyung…" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin pun mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal pink miliknya. Ya. Kyuhyun yang membelikannya khusus untuk Sungmin.

"Haahhh~ Di luar dingin sekali…" kata Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan melepas syalnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat hyungnya itu.

"Ini… Coklat panas favoritmu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menyesap coklat panas itu.

"Pelan-pelan, hyung… Kau bisa tersedak…" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Setelah meminum 1/3 bagiannya, Sungmin meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak menatap mata foxy Sungmin yang menatapnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Karena aku merindukanmu…. Chagi"

Sungmin terdiam. Tersentak dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Matanya hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Haruskah ia senang? Atau sedih? Sungmin menghela napasnya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Wae, hyung? Aku jujur…" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menghela napasnya.

"Kerinduan seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kerinduan seperti yang selalu kurasakan setiap kali kau tidak ada di dekatku… Kerinduan seperti yang sering kita rasakan… Yah, kerinduan karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin…" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercekat. Sesaat kemudian cairan bening mengalir dengan bebasnya dari mata foxy-nya. Untuk apa ia menangis? Entahlah.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyantap sarapannya dengan malas. Ia hanya ingin menghargai istrinya yang sudah memasak untuknya. Selebihnya jujur, Kyuhyun tidak ingin makan apapun saat ini.

Bayangan wajah Sungmin yang menangis saat di apartment mereka kemarin terus terngiang di benaknya. Salahkah jika Kyuhyun mengutarakan yang sejujurnya? Jika tidak, kenapa Sungmin menangis?

Ya. Sungmin hanya menangis. Selebihnya, ia tidak menanggapi apapun perkataan Kyuhyun. Setelah tangisnya mereda pun Sungmin langsung pamit pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Memangnya apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan keluar dari mulut Sungmin? Entahlah.

"Kyu…" panggil Yonghwa. Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne.. Wae?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali… Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yonghwa.

"Aniyo…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Yonghwa terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Bisakah kau berpaling darinya dan hanya melihatku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Berpaling dari siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin…"

Hening… Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Begitu pula dengan Yonghwa yang lebih memilih diam dan tidak bertanya apapun lagi saat ini.

"Kau harus bersiap.. 1 jam lagi kau ada rekaman untuk Strong Heart, bukan?"

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya untuk Strong Heart. Setelah memberi salam pada semua pengisi acara dan kru, Kyuhyun pun pamit. Setelah ini Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal. Setidaknya sampai sore hari.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu harus kemana dirinya sekarang. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah stasiun televisi.

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Namja itu tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak berubah dari dulu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya lalu mengenalnya. Namja yang selalu bisa membuat hariku lebih indah. Namja yang selalu bisa membuatku bersemangat, namja yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, namja yang akan selalu sabar menghadapi kejahilan dan kekanak-anakanku, namja yang sudah membuatku gila. Gila akan dirinya? Mungkin. Yang jelas namja itu sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kyu?"

Sontak aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat namja yang baru saja kupikirkan sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Aku merindukamu, Minnie hyung…" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Namja itu Sungmin hyung, hanya menghela napasnya.

"Wae, hyung? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara, Kyu…"

"Tentu saja! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan.." jawabku.

.

**Normal POV**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan apartment mereka. Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Sungmin pun angkat bicara.

"Kyu… Kumohon, hentikan.."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, jangan bersikap seperti dulu lagi padaku.. Jangan beranggapan bahwa aku masih menjadi milikmu.. Itu sudah lewat, Kyu… Sekarang kita punya kehidupan masing-masing, jadi kumohon hentikan semuanya sekarang…" kata Sungmin. Suaranya agak parau menahan isak tangis yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Hiks…"

Satu isakan lolos dari mulut Sungmin. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin, membuat namja pecinta pink itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sungmin masih saja terisak saat dengan lembut pula Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau percaya padaku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung.. Kau juga mencintaiku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, ia tidak ingin magnae Super Junior ini salah paham padanya. Sungmin menyeka air matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… Kumohon, hentikan…" kata Sungmin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, hyung…"

"Aku mencintai Jijoon…"

"Bohong"

Keduanya terdiam, hanya saling tatap.

"Kau ingat sudah berapa tahun kita menutupi hubungan kita? 13 tahun, hyung.. Kau ingat? Selama itu kita sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kita sudah berjuang bersama, hyung.. Dan buktinya 5 tahun lalu kita bisa memiliki apartment ini… Apalagi yang kau ragukan?"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, hanya saja kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing sekarang… Kumohon Kyu, kalau kau mencintaiku, hentikan semuanya…" kata Sungmin.

"Shireo!"

Sungmin menghela napasnya berat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengannya? Kenapa kau menikahinya? Kenapa kau menikah lebih dulu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tercekat. Ya, Sungmin benar. Kenapa ia menikah lebih dulu?

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kalau begitu hentikan semuanya dan jangan kecewakan keluargamu dengan mencintaiku.." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin.

"Mian, aku masih ada pekerjaan… Annyeong…" kata Sungmin lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin datang ke apartment mereka. Hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin datang ke apartment mereka.

"Kyu… Kumohon, hentikan semuanya.." kata Sungmin tanpa basa-basi saat sudah masuk ke apartmentnya.

"Shireo, hyung! Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Magnae ini memang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya!" kata Sungmin.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya.. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, tidak bisa berhenti mencintaiku seperti aku juga tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu…"

"Kyu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, hyung?"

"Aku sudah jujur!"

"Ani… Kau selalu bohong saat bilang kau tidak mencintaiku lagi.." bantah Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Karena kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing, Kyu… Kau sudah memiliki Yonghwa, dan aku sudah memiliki Jijoon…" kata Sungmin. Suaranya mulai bergetar, menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi pasti keluar.

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri kehidupan masing-masing itu dan mulai dengan kehidupan kita yang baru…"

"Hiks… Ani, Kyu.. Jangan lakukan itu…"

"Aku bisa melakukannya, hyung…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Ne! Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Ne! Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Ne! Aku bohong kalau aku bilang sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi "

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Ia juga melumat bibir namja aegyo itu.

"Mmpphhh.. Kyu…" kata Sungmin di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

"K-Kyu… Hen.. ti… kan…"

"Shi.. reo!"

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin memang terus memberontak, tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa memungkiri hati kecilnya sangat bahagia. Sudah lama ia merindukan Kyuhyun-nya. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun yang sedikit kasar.

"K-Kyu…"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedikit terengah-engah lalu menangkup wajah namja itu.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Minnie chagi…"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Nado.." balas Sungmin sambil menitikkan air matanya.

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

Pernyataan Kyuhyun dan ciuman itu terngiang lagi di pikiranku. Yah, seperti yang sudah kuakui, aku masih mencintainya. Tidak. Aku selalu mencintainya. Mencintainya adalah anugerah tersendiri. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat aku bersamanya. Aku pun tersenyum mengingat ciuman kami tempo hari.

Tapi sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun menikah dengan Yonghwa. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Bahkan seminggu sebelum pernikahannya kami masih minum wine bersama.

Karena itu, saat abeoji-ku memintaku bertunangan dengan Jijoon, aku menyetujuinya begitu saja. Aku sedang frustasi saat itu dan kupikir yeoja itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit frustasiku dan kesedihanku. Yah sedikit, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkannya selain seseorang yang telah membuatku seperti itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai di apartment Jijoon. Hari ini kami sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersama di apartmentnya. Setelah menekan bel, akhirnya Jijoon membukakan pintu apartmentnya untukku.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sudah datang?" tanya Jijoon.

"Hmm.." jawabku lalu masuk ke dalam apartmentnya.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanyanya.

"Ne, baiklah.."

"Baiklah, kusiapkan air hangat untukmu, ne?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah ia pergi aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamunya. Ah, aku baru ingat seharian ini aku mematikan ponselku. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dari tasku dan mengaktifkannya.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Airnya sudah siap.." kata Jijoon. Aku segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beep.. Beep..

Ponsel Sungmin berdering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Tanpa ragu-ragu Jijoon meraih ponsel Sungmin lalu membuka isi pesan yang ternyata pesan suara. Ia menempelkan ponsel Sungmin ke telinganya.

"_Minnie hyung… Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sibuk? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku khawatir, hyung… Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon hyung, segera hubungi aku kalau ponselmu sudah aktif… Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hyung changi.. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae chagi…"_

Tut.

Jijoon melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

**_Nae Kyunnie_**

Jijoon melemas. Bahkan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponsel Sungmin. Terlalu mengejutkan dan menyakitkan baginya.

"Jijoon-ssi… Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang masih sempat menopang tubuh tunangannya yang merosot. Jijoon tidak segera menjawab.

"Jijoon-ssi, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin lagi tapi tetap tidak ada tanggapan dari Jijoon.

"Ya! Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja.." kata Sungmin lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Jijoon.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi… Kau mencintainya?"

DEG

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tunangannya itu.

"Kumohon, jujurlah padaku…" kata Jijoon lagi. Sungmin terdiam lalu ia mendudukkan Jijoon di sofa sedangkan Sungmin berjongkok di bawah menghadap Jijoon.

"Apa maksudmu, Jijoon-ssi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Jijoon.

"Kumohon Sungmin-ssi, jujurlah padaku.. Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Nugu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

DEG

Inilah yang paling ditakutkan Sungmin. Selama ini ia memang tidak menceritakan apapun pada Jijoon. Lagipula Jijoon tidak harus tahu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Jijoon.

"Ani…" jawab Sungmin.

"Bohong!"

Sungmin menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Atas dasar apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Jijoon mengambil ponsel milik Sungmin lalu menyerahkannya pada namja imut itu. Sungmin meraih ponselnya lalu mendengarkan pesan suara yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

****Chapter 4 nihhhh haha. ada yg msh ngikutin? kkk~

mian ya critanya masih kependekan... *deep bow*

chapt selanjutnya ku usahain perpanjang ceritanya hehe ^^v

oke dah, aku minta reviewnya aja deh,, silakan diisi ya kotak review-nya, but NO BASH! :D

gomawo jg buat para reviewers yg udh review & readers yg udh baca ff author hehe

gomawo~


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Future**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Minnie hyung… Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sibuk? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku khawatir, hyung… Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon hyung, segera hubungi aku kalau ponselmu sudah aktif… Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hyung changi.. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae chagi…"_

DEG

Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tanpa melihat pengirimnya pun Sungmin sudah tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa Jijoon menerima pesan itu?

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.. Mianhae, aku hanya penasaran dan tidak sengaja melihat ada pesan di ponselmu… Mianhae karena sudah lancang mengambil ponselmu…" jawab Jijoon. Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Jadi, kau mencintainya, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Jijoon lagi. Sungmin tidak segera menjawab. Haruskah ia mengaku pada Jijoon? Atau lebih baik ia diam saja dan berbohong demi menjaga perasaan Jijoon? Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Sungmin sendiri?

"Ani…"

.

.

* * *

Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun ada di dunia _entertainment _Korea, ketenaran Super Junior tidaklah berkurang. Mereka masih sering mengadakan konser-konser seperti Super Show, KRY Concert, dan ikut dalam SM Town World Tour. Seperti siang ini, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sedang membicarakan konser KRY dengan manajer mereka Kim Junghoon.

"Konser kalian akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome... Persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin…" kata Junghoon.

"Ne, hyung…" jawab ketiganya.

"Hyung, apa ini konser terakhir kami?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Entahlah, bukan aku yang menentukan ini konser terkahir kalian atau bukan… Kalian lah yang menentukan apakah ini konser terakhir kalian atau bukan… Kalau penampilan kalian bagus dan respon masyarakat terhadap kalian bagus, maka bisa dipastikan tahun depan kalian masih bisa mengadakan konser seperti ini…" jawab Junghoon.

"Arra, hyung…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Hyung, apakah konser besok tetap diadakan selama 3 jam?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne.."

"Aiisshhh, kau tidak memikirkan kondisi kami, hyung?" protes Yesung.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya, maka dari itu kalian harus mempersiapkan diri kalian dengan baik… Jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan sampai jatuh… Aku akan membeli banyak suplemen untuk kalian nanti…" jawab Junghoon.

"Apa Donghae hyung dan Sungmin hyung akan ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, mereka tidak ikut... Donghae ada syuting sebuah film di Thailand sedangkan Sungmin ada jadwal musical hari itu, jadi hanya kalian bertiga yang akan tampil…"

"Ya, hyung! Kenapa mereka tidak ikut? Kalau mereka ikut, setidaknya kami tidak akan terlalu lelah… Kondisi kami tidak bisa disamakan seperti beberapa tahun lalu…" kata Yesung.

"Arraseo.. Tapi ini konser kalian, Donghae dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan secara langsung dengan KRY…"

"Hyung~"

"Sudahlah, aku masih harus bertemu beberapa orang, kalian persiapkan diri dengan baik… Jangan malas latihan, arra?" kata Junghoon lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi dari ruangannya.

Selepas kepergian Junghoon, Kyuhyun langsung ikut berpamitan pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju parkiran SM Entertainment. Kyuhyun melihat layar ponsel yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

10 _missed calls from Nae Minnie Chagi_

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan laporan panggilan dari Sungmin. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menelepon sampai berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Sungmin begitu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hyung? Ada apa meneleponku? Merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak lucu, Kyu… Aku sudah di apartment, segera kemari kalau kau tidak ada jadwal…" jawab Sungmin lalu menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap layar ponselnya. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartment mereka.

.

Cklek

"Hyung! Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartment mereka. Sungmin mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Duduklah, Kyu…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ige mwoya, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan saja…"

Kyuhyun pun menempelkan ponsel milik Sungmin ke telinganya.

"_Minnie hyung… Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sibuk? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku khawatir, hyung… Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon hyung, segera hubungi a__"_

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya sampai selesai. Ia tahu apa maksud Sungmin. Ada perasaan tak enak setelah Kyuhyun mendengarkan pesan itu.

"Untuk apa kau mengirimkannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, ponselmu tidak aktif hari itu…"

"Tapi kau tidak harus mengirimkan pesan seperti itu, kan? Kau bisa mengirimiku pesan teks saja kan?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan teks padamu, hyung…"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menungguku membalas pesan-pesanmu? Atau menungguku meneleponmu?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, hyung? Aku sangat khawatir padamu… Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu… Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena bukan aku yang menerimanya pertama kali, tapi Jijoon!" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Ne! Jijoon yang menerimanya pertama kali, kau tahu dia sangat sakit hati mendengar pesanmu itu? Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, Kyu… Kenapa kau bisa sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kaulah yang membuatku melakukan hal bodoh itu, hyung… Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, membuatku tergila-gila padamu… Semua karenamu, Lee Sungmin, karena kau yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat siapapun selain kau!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi, Kyu… Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan istrimu, eoh? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan tunanganku? Jangan egois, Kyu!"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri dan perasaanku?"

.

.

* * *

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Kyuhyun mematikan lagi sambungan teleponnya. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghubungi hyung tercintanya, tapi namja itu tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali.

_To : Nae Minnie Chagi_

_Minnie hyung, angkat teleponku, jebal… Apa kau masih ada jadwal? Hubungi aku segera, ne?_

Sent!

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju dorm Super Junior.

.

Cklek.

Dorm masih gelap, itu menandakan belum ada member yang pulang. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah ia menyalakan lampu dorm.

Kriiingg…

Kyuhun segera mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Berharap Sungmin-'nya' yang menghubunginya. Tapi Kyuhyun salah, ternyata istrinya yang meneleponnya.

"Yeobo… Kau dimana? Apa masih ada jadwal?" tanya Yonghwa begitu Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ani… Aku di dorm sekarang, aku menginap di dorm malam ini…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

"Tempat kerjaku dekat dengan dorm dan aku lelah sekali hari ini, aku tidak akan kuat menyetir sampai rumah.. Jadi aku menginap di dorm malam ini…"

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah… Istirahatlah, jaljayo…"

"Ne.."

Tut.

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Minnie hyung… Apa kau sebegitu marahnya padaku?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Oh, Eunhyuk hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Ne… Kau sedang apa disini? Mau bermalam disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung… Aku lelah sekali, tidak cukup kuat untuk menyetir sampai rumah…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu… Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, hyung…"

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, Sungmin selalu membereskan tempat tidurmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir ranjangmu berantakan.. Hahaha.."

"Ah, jeongmal?"

"Ne.. Aku juga ingin istirahat… Selamat istirahat, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ne, hyung…"

.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali hyung… Aku langsung ke kamar, ne?" kata Ryeowook begitu memasuki dorm.

"Ne, nado.. Jaljayo.." balas Sungmin.

"Jaljayo, hyung…"

Cklek.

"Sudah pulang, hyung?"

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku menginap disini malam ini, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hah~ terserah kau saja…" kata Sungmin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan dirinya, Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia juga sudah mengganti bajunya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Hmm?" jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ani.."

"Kalau begitu jangan acuhkan aku.."

"Aku lelah, Kyu.. Aku mau istirahat.."

"Hyung…"

"Ada apa lagi, Kyu?"tanya Sungmin lelah namun kali ini Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Cup!

Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa tercekat dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Perlu kunyanyikan _lullaby _untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidurlah… Tadi kau bilang kau lelah…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Jangan bermain game terus, kau juga harus istirahat…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin sudah mulai perhatian lagi padanya.

"Ne, chagi… Sebentar saja, ne?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.," jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

"Jaljayo chagi… Saranghae…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne…" balas Sungmin lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

* * *

Super Junior KRY baru saja mengadakan latihan bersama. Seperti yang Junghoon katakan, bulan depan KRY Concert akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome. Maka dari itu sub grup ini berlatih dengan giat.

"Wookie, setelah ini kau ada siaran Sukira?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ada apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aniyo… Hanya ingin ikut… Lagipula setelah ini aku tidak ada jadwal…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ani… Aku malas saja… Aku belum ingin pulang…"

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut, Wookie… Aku juga tidak ada jadwal setelah ini…" timpal Yesung.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu… Kajja!" kata Ryeowook lalu ketiganya keluar dari ruang latihan.

.

"Oh, Yesung hyung? Kyuhyun-ah? Kalian juga disini?" kata Sungmin saat sampai di studio radio.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah… Kami baru saja selesai latihan dan kami bosan, makanya kami akan sedikit mengganggu siaran kalian…" jawab Yesung.

"Ya, hyung! Kuadukan Wookie agar kau tidak dapat jatah makan kalau kau berani mengganggu kami siaran…" balas Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Siaran akan segera dimulai, ayo masuk ke dalam…" kata salah satu staff Sukira.

"Ah, ne… Aku siaran dulu ya.." kata Sungmin pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke studio.

Kriinggg…

"Ne, Yonghwa-ya…" kata Kyuhyun begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau dimana? Apa masih ada jadwal?" tanya Yonghwa di seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang di gedung KBS… Ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Sedang apa disana? Apa kau ada jadwal disana?"

"Ani.. Hanya sedang melihat siaran Sukira…"

"Sukira? Itu berarti Sungmin-ssi ada disana?"

"Ne…"

"Kyu…"

"Waeyo, Yonghwa-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai malas.

"Kau selalu menemui Sungmin-ssi saat siaran Sukira?"

"Apa maksudmu? Di sini juga ada Wookie dan Yesung hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Oh begitu… Baiklah… Jalga…"

Tut.

Yonghwa menutup teleponnya lebih dulu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya tak acuh.

.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah… Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar? Aku sudah sangat lapar…" kata Ryeowook saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah selesai siaran.

"Ne… Aku juga sudah lapar.." balas Yesung.

"Baiklah… Kajja!" kata Ryeowook lalu diikuti Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai di salah satu café. Bukan, café itu bukan milik Yesung maupun milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Café itu bukan milik _entertainer_. Mereka sengaja mengunjungi café yang sepi agar bisa makan dengan leluasa.

"Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat buku menu.

"Hmm… Aku spaghetti saja, supaya cepat…" jawab Yesung.

"Ne, nado…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mashed potato saja…" kata Sungmin.

"Oke… Aku juga spaghetti…" kata Ryeowook.

Pelayan café segera mencatat pesanan mereka lalu kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka setelah beberapa menit.

"Bon apetit!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, aku lupa.." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Yesung dan Ryeowook pun ikut menatap penasaran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo… Hanya saja aku belum memberi tahu Yonghwa aku akan menginap di dorm malam ini…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Wae, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aniyo…" jawab Sungmin singkat.

.

.

* * *

Cklek

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama kurang lebih satu minggu ini. Yah, untung saja Kyuhyun masih ingat kalau ia masih memiliki istri yang pasti menunggunya di rumah. Meskipun hal itu pun harus diingatkan oleh Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin lah yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan berarti Sungmin tidak senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di dorm, hanya saja Kyuhyun harus ingat bahwa ia masih memiliki seseorang yang masih menunggunya di rumah. Meskipun hal itu pun selalu dilakukan Sungmin sejak Kyuhyun menikah enunggu Kyuhyun di dorm meskipun hanya sekedar mengunjungi dorm.

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yonghwa saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai di ruang makan ruamahnya.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kenapa pulang sepagi ini? Kau kan bisa istirahat di dorm dulu… Bukankah jadwal kalian baru selesai jam 2 pagi?"

"Ne… Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, lagipula Sungmin hyung yang menyuruhku untuk pulang.."

"S-Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ne"

"Oh begitu…"

"Aku masih mengantuk, aku mau tidur lagi…" kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Yonghwa yang masih terpaku di meja makan.

.

"Kyu…" panggil Yonghwa.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu…"

"Bicaralah…" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"Bisakah kau menutup majalahmu sebentar?" tanya Yonghwa. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu menutup majalahnya dan duduk menghadap Yonghwa.

"Ne. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Yonghwa terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Nugu?"

"Kau tahu benar siapa yang kumaksud.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku ingin kau tegas, Kyu… Hiks.." Yonghwa mulai terisak.

"… Aku tidak bisa terus kau perlakukan seperti ini… Aku juga memiliki perasaan, Kyu… Aku memang menyukaimu, mencintaimu, dan aku juga sebenarnya tahu kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku… Tapi bisakah kau mengambil sikap yang tegas? Hiks…"

"… Aku tidak bisa terus kau gantungkan seperti ini! Hiks.. Aku ini istrimu! Tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku? Tidak bisakah kau memperhatikanku? Hiks.. Aku lelah, Kyu… Bahkan mungkin saat kau bersama Super Junior, kau lupa bahwa aku ini istrimu, benar kan? Kau tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain namja itu, benar kan? Hiks… Aku kecewa padamu, Kyu… Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tegas, hmm?"

"Mianhae… Mianhae, Yonghwa-ya…" kata Kyuhyun lemah, hampir berbisik. Yonghwa masih terisak. Keheningan pun tercipta selama beberapa saat. Hanya isakan Yonghwa yang terdengar.

"Kyu… Lebih baik kita berpisah…" kata Yonghwa di tengah isakannya.

"Y-Yonghwa-ya… Apa katamu?"

"Apa itu tidak cukup jelas? Aku ingin kita berpisah… Kita bercerai…"

"Yonghwa-ya… Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne! Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya! Percuma saja aku hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku…"

"Mianhae Yonghwa-ya…"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf… Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah… Aku juga yang terlalu egois… Aku menutup mataku atas cintamu pada Sungmin-ssi, dan menjebakmu dalam ikatan pernikahan kita… Seharusnya kau tidak menikah denganku, Kyu…"

"Ani Yonghwa-ya… Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tegas… Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri… Menikahimu hanya agar keluargaku tidak kecewa… Aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Sungmin hyung… Kupikir aku sudah dewasa dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat, tapi ternyata keputusan yang kuambil adalah salah…"

"Setidaknya kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang…"

"Ne…"

"Istirahatlah… Kau masih punya segudang jadwal untuk besok, aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita besok… Perjuangkan cintamu, Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Ne… Tentu saja Yonghwa-ya… Gomawo… Mianhae…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

hiyaa akhirnya chapt 5 slese jg *phew XD

adakah yg mau tumpengan bareng author? akhirnya Kyu cerai juga huahahaha *evil laugh*

huah, rasanya seneng bgt akhirnya sampe jg di chapt ini, chapt dmn Kyu pisah sm bininye huehehe. yg ikut bersukacita atas perceraian Kyu, harus review! *maksa* XD

oke dah, author mau minta maap nih kalo critanya pendek ato alurnya tambah ngawur, tambah bnyk typo, dan kesalahan" author lainnya yg tdk bisa disebutkan satu" hehehe

aku jg mau ngucapin banyak makasih buat para readers, reviewers, and readers sekaligus reviewers... juga buat yg setia nunggu ff ini, buat yg follow and favorite, JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA readers-deul :3

oke deh, author gak mau kebanyakan cuap-cuap *udh banyak perasaan T_T*

oke oke. review pleaseeee ;;;;)


	6. Chapter 6

Our Future

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

.

.

.

Ting.. Tong..

Sungmin segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Pasalnya hari ini hanya dia lah yang tidak ada jadwal. Sungmin melihat ke intercom sebelum membuka pintu dorm. Sedikit keterkejutan menghampiri Sungmin saat melihat tamu yang datang melalui intercom.

Cklek

Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Sungmin sudah bisa menetralisir keterkejutannya, sedangkan yeoja yang kini di hadapan Sungmin masih terkejut. Sungmin mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan wajah yeoja itu karena yeoja itu hanya menatap Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengerjap sekali dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong haseyo…" kata yeoja itu akhirnya.

"Annyeong haseyo… Masuklah, Yonghwa-ssi.." kata Sungmin sambil mempersilakan yeoja itu Yonghwa. Yonghwa pun mengikuti Sungmin. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm Super Junior.

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak juga… Aku tahu Kyuhyun sedang ada latihan… Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini…" kata Yonghwa sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar.

"Kenapa tidak kau serahkan saat di rumah nanti?"

"Ani, Sungmin-ssi… Aku tahu malam ini Kyuhyun akan menginap disini…"

"Oh, baiklah… Akan kuserahkan padanya saat Kyuhyun pulang nanti…"

"Ne… Kamsahamnida, Sungmin-ssi…"

"Ne…"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan…" pamit Yonghwa.

"Oh, ne… Biar kuantar…" kata Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengantarkan Yonghwa sampai depan lift karena Yonghwa menolak untuk diantar sampai basement apartment.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Sekembalinya dari mengantar Yonghwa, aku segera masuk ke kamar. Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal jadi aku akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku di dorm. Aku sedang malas pergi kemana pun.

Aku melirik amplop tadi. Apa isinya ya? Untuk Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak diserahkan langsung pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa Yonghwa harus repot-repot datang kemari kalau ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang ada latihan? Tidak mungkin kan dia tidak tahu studio latihan Super Junior.

Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku. Aku menyentuh amplop itu. Perdebatan dalam diriku pun dimulai. Aku sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu isi amplop itu, tapi bukankah tidak sopan membuka barang orang lain tanpa ijin? Bagaimana ini?

Setelah cukup lama berdebat sendiri antara hati dan pikiranku, aku pun mengabaikan hatiku. Aku membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

DEG!

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi? Aku membaca keseluruhan isi surat itu. Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin salah baca! Badanku lemas seketika. Yonghwa akan menceraikan Kyuhyun….

.

**Normal POV**

Cklek

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Annyeong, hyung…" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera mendekati Sungmin karena merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Sungmin.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada surat dari Yonghwa…" kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptopnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Yonghwa? Dia kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak mengambil surat itu. Namja itu membuka amplopnya lalu membaca isi suratnya.

"Sudah selesai membaca?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mendekat ke ranjang Sungmin.

"Stop! Jangan mendekat…"

"Aiisshh, hyung… Bukan aku yang memulainya…"

"Tidak mungkin Yonghwa akan mengambil keputusan itu kalau kau tidak mengecewakannya… Sudah kubilang kan kau itu sudah punya Yonghwa!"

"Hyung… Aisshh… Kajja! Kita bicarakan ini di apartment!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Hyung, kami keluar sebentar.." kata Kyuhyun saat melewati ruang tengah dorm yang diisi oleh beberapa hyung-nya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki mobil Kyuhyun. Tidak ada perbincangan selama mereka menyusuri jalanan menuju apartment mereka. Sungmin tetap mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun fokus pada jalanan meskipun sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin.

Sesampainya di basement apartment mereka, Sungmin mendahului Kyuhyun menuju kamar apartment mereka.

Cklek.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun saat sudah memasuki apartment mereka.

"Mwo?" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Ini juga bukan mauku… Yonghwa yang memutuskan.. Aku tidak pernah memintanya berpisah denganku…"

"Kalau begitu jangan berpisah dengannya.."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang itu bukan maumu kan? Kalau begitu pertahankan rumah tangga kalian!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Shireo!"

"Sudah kuduga… Kau selalu egois!"

"Aku juga akan membuatmu berpisah dengan tunanganmu itu sebelum terlambat…"

"Mwo?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku!"

"Egois! Kau egois, Kyu…"

"Ne. Aku memang egois!"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya mulai melembut.

"Apa di matamu aku selalu salah, hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau selalu hanya memikirkan dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun.." jawab Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Suara Sungmin mulai melemah namun sarat akan kelelahan dan keputusasaan.

"Salahkah aku mencintaimu? Salahkan aku ingin memilikimu?"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi.

Grepp

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sebelum Sungmin sempat membuka pintu apartment mereka.

"Mianhae, hyung…"

"Lebih baik kita tidak bersama dulu, Kyu…" kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan apartment mereka.

"Hyung…" cegah Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya pulang bersamaku… Kau tidak ingin member yang lain curiga bukan?"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Ne, hyung… Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu…"

Sungmin dan Yesung pun pergi ke salah satu café dekat dorm mereka. Untung sedang tidak ada fans yang berbondong-bondong mengikuti mereka.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja di pojok ruangan. Hal ini untuk menghindari fans yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Sudah 4 hari kau tidur di kamar Eunhyuk… Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Yesung to the point. Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Aku bingung harus menjawab apa saat member yang lain bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Kyuhyun... Kalian habis bertengkar?" tanya Yesung lagi. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Masalah apa? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa akan berpisah…" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Yonghwa ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun…"

Yesung terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Hal ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

"Kyuhyun egois, hyung…" kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ia hanya memikirkan perasaannya… Ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan istrinya…"

"Begitukah?"

"Ne! Buktinya Yonghwa ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun, tapi dia malah tidak melakukan apapun… Ia tidak berusaha mempertahankan rumah tangganya, hyung…"

"Hmm… Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, hyung! Kau membelanya?"

"Ani.. Aku tidak membela siapapun…"

"Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku… Aku sangat tahu… Tapi tidak bisakah ia mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya padaku? Dia sudah punya Yonghwa, aku pun sudah bertunangan…"

"Kalau begitu pernahkah kau mencoba melupakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun?"

"Ne.. Aku selalu mencobanya…"

"Kau bisa melupakannya?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak bisa…" jawab Sungmin lemah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kurasa Kyuhyun juga seperti itu… Bedanya, Kyuhyun tidak membohongi dirinya kalau ia sangat mencintaimu, ia menunjukkan padamu kalau ia sangat mencintaimu… Sedangkan kau berpura-pura sudah melupakan cintamu pada Kyuhyun... Benar bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Adakah perasaan senang saat kau tahu mereka akan berpisah?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani… Ia sudah mengecewakan istrinya… Bagaimana kalau ia mengecewakanku juga?"

"Kau takut, Lee Sungmin?"

"Entahlah… Aku hanya merasa kalau ia bisa mengecewakan istrinya, bagaimana denganku? Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengecewakanku juga…"

"Kyuhyun tidak mencintai istrinya… Ingat?"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengecewakanmu… Aku tahu ia sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak meragukan lagi cintanya padamu… Jadi jangan meragukan cintanya.."

Suasana hening. Yesung hanya memperhatikan Sungmin sambil sesekali meminum kopinya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terus berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Hyung…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengecewakanku?"

"Aku yakin!"

"Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya?"

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau sangat polos? Tentu saja.. Jangan bilang kau takut Kyuhyun tidak memaafkanmu…"

"Ne, hyung…"

"Bertaruhlah denganku! Kalau Kyuhyun tidak memaafkanmu, kau boleh makan sepuasnya di semua cafeku!" kata Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Yesung.

"Gomawo, hyung…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

12.30 a.m.

Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka untuk hari ini. Semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm mereka untuk membicarakan jadwal besok dan evaluasi penampilan mereka barusan.

"Besok kita ada pemotretan untuk majalah Jepang… Kita harus siap jam 11, jadi kita tidak perlu terburu-buru besok, kecuali yang sebelumnya ada jadwal…" kata Leeteuk mengingatkan jadwal mereka esok hari.

"Ne hyung…" jawab yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa istirahat… Jalja.." kata Leeteuk. Semua member bubar dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Beberapa masih betah untuk menonton TV dan sebagian sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

.

Cklek

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kyu, aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu… Mandilah…" kata Sungmin masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun pun selesai. Ia melihat Sungmin tengah bermain laptop di tempat tidurnya. Setelah pertengkaran itu, hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit canggung. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih baik mengacuhkan hyungnya saat ini.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah memilih-milih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Ia mengambil satu kaos lalu memakainya.

Grepp

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie…" kata Sungmin sambil menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk pertengkaran kita…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan lembut lalu memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin. Ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Namja itu tersenyum sekilas melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu lalu menangkup wajah Sungmin sehingga mau tidak mau mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Kau marah, Kyu? Mianhae…" kata Sungmin lagi sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mianhae… Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kyu… Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab.

"Kyu~ Apa kau sangat marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin lagi karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjangnya. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Berharap Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya.

"Kemarilah, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sungmin pun menurut lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dengan cepat dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Setelah beberapa lumatan kecil Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak memaafkanmu, Minnie chagi…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kajja, kita tidur…" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga mereka pun jatuh di ranjang Kyuhyun dan tidur berhadapan.

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya besok ranjangmu kita buang saja, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja di ranjangku…"

"Ranjangmu kan lebih kecil daripada punyaku…"

"Oleh karena itu, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin sambil meraih pinggang namja aegyo itu.

Sungmin ikut mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Chagi…" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ciuman selamat tidur~" kata Kyuhyun manja.

"Aiishh…"

Sungmin pun mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak lalu gantian mencium Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin tahu artinya itu. Ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan dirinya sebelum bibir evil ini puas.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Nado…" balas Sungmin lalu membenamkan lagi wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

Malam ini, keluarga Cho sekaligus Han Yonghwa sedang berkumpul di rumah keluarga Cho. Meskipun jadwal Kyuhyun hari ini cukup padat, namun namja itu tidak akan melewatkan pertemuan ini. Siang tadi Yonghwa menelepon Kyuhyun agar mala mini ia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Abeoji…" kata Yonghwa menyadari sudah cukup lama mereka menciptakan keheningan.

"Jwisonghamnida…" lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin Yonghwa-ya?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Ne, omoni… Aku sudah memikirkannya, ini yang terbaik…" jawab Yonghwa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau diam saja saat istrimu ingin berpisah darimu?" tanya Tuan Cho dengan nada kesal. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Abeoji… Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun…" kata Yonghwa.

"Kau tidak usah membelanya, Yonghwa-ya…" balas Tuan Cho.

"Abeoji, omoni… Aku tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun masih sangat sibuk dengan Super Junior… Aku pun ingin mengurusi bisnis appa di Amerika…" kata Yonghwa.

"Omoni yakin kau pasti bisa… Bertahanlah dengan Kyuhyun, Yonghwa-ya… Kau yeoja yang kuat bukan?" kata Nyonya Cho.

"Ani omoni… Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak siap menjalani rumah tangga jarak jauh…"

"Kalau begitu keluar saja dari Super Junior…" kata Tuan Cho.

"Mwo?"

"Ne… Keluar dari Super Junior dan ikutlah ke Amerika bersama Yonghwa…" kata Tuan Cho.

"Shireo… Jiwaku ada disana, appa… Sudah bertahun-tahun aku bersama Super Junior… Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja…" Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah!" bentak Tuan Cho.

"Appa… Kurasa ada baiknya kita mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun…" kata Ahra. Kyuhyun menatap noona-nya lalu Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Appa… Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… Aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku… Aku menikmatinya, aku sangat nyaman dengan pekerjaanku dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya… Aku ingin tetap menjadi penyanyi seperti ini dan aku pun tidak bisa menjalani rumah tangga jarak jauh…" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kami sudah berdiskusi, abeoji… Inilah yang terbaik…" sambung Yonghwa.

"Aiisshh kalian… Yonghwa-ya, saat kau memutuskan menikah dengan Kyuhyun, apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Tuan Cho. Yonghwa terdiam sejenak.

"Aku memang mengagumi Kyuhyun, tapi kurasa aku tidak mencintainya…" jawab Yonghwa.

"Yonghwa-ya… Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Jwisonghamnida, omoni…"

"Aiisshhh… Lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau! Aku tidak mau ikut campur! Kalian sudah dewasa! Aku lelah!" kata Tuan Cho lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah kediamannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Yonghwa-ya… Kalian yakin ini yang terbaik?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Ne, eomma…"

"Ne, omoni…"

"Hmmm, aku akan menyusul appa-mu… Aku yakin dia sangat kesal…" kata Nyonya Cho lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, Yonghwa-ya?" tanya Ahra.

"Maksud eonnie?" tanya Yonghwa.

"Noona tidak usah memperburuk keadaan…" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang mau memperburuk keadaan? Aku yakin bukan itu alasan utama Yonghwa ingin berpisah darimu!" kata Ahra lalu ikut meninggalkan ruang tengah rumahnya.

.

.

.

12.00 a.m

Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru saja kembali dari siaran Sukira. Kedua namja mungil itu langsung masuk kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Cklek.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan game-nya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung… Kau sudah pulang?" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan game-nya, sedangkan Sungmin sedang mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, hyung… Ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun masih tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku…" kata Sungmin manja. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Ya, hyung! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Lihat? Gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah…" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal Kyuhyun menyalahkannya.

"Kemari!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Shireo!"

"Ya! Kau sudah membuatku kalah!"

"Shireo! Salahmu sendiri mengacuhkanku!"

"Aiisshhh…" kata Kyuhyun lalu mendekati Sungmin yang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tumben sekali kau manja, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Aku lelah, Kyu…"

"Kau mau kunyanyikan lullaby?"

Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Tapi kau harus tidur denganku…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dari kemarin aku sudah tidur denganmu! Aku ingin tidur sendiri malam ini…"

"Kau sudah membuatku kalah, ingat? Ini hukumannya karena kau membuatku kalah…"

"Aiisshh… Kau curang!"

"Atau kau mau aku yang tidur di ranjangmu?"

"Ani…"

"Pilih salah satu kalau begitu…"

"Aiishh, kau benar-benar evil!"

"Sudahlah, pilih yang mana?"

"Terserah kau saja…"

Kyuhyun pun menyeringai lalu langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. Ia melumat kasar bibir Sungmin hingga Sungmin jatuh di ranjangnya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sungmin lalu mempertemukan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin.

"Chagi…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kita harus memberi tahu yang lain tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak segera menjawab.

"Kau berpikir untuk melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin sekali melakukannya…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti? Aku masih bertunangan…"

"Kalau begitu putuskan tali pertunanganmu…"

Sungmin tersenyum hambar.

"Tidak semudah itu, chagi…" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup bersamaku?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, ne? Aku lelah…" kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah… Jaljayo, chagi… Saranghae.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae… Jaljado…" kata Sungmin lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu balas mencium dahi Sungmin.

Mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang cukup lama hilang. Kehangatan dari curahan cinta satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang tidak mungkin tergantikan oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

yeay! chapt 6 updated!

mian ya update-nya lama *bowbowbow*

kok saya merasa alurnya makin gak jelas ya? T_T

ya sudahlah, tetep review ya demi kemajuan dan kejelasan ff ini xD

GOMAWO ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Our Future

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**RE-POST! karena kmrn salah tulis, harusnya masih TBC tp nulisnya END.. so, ini cerita msh TBC yaaa hehehe  
oya, author punya twitter baru loh *promosi bentar yah* yg mau follow monggo... evil_ming**

* * *

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hyung…"

"Ne, Kyu… Ada apa?"

"Sidang perceraianku baru saja berakhir…"

"…"

"Aku sudah resmi bercerai dari Yonghwa…"

.

.

.

Hari libur adalah hari yang sangat berharga bagi Super Junior. Setelah kesibukan yang mereka miliki, akhirnya mereka mendapat kesempatan libur selama 2 hari. Meskipun hanya 2 hari, itu sama berharganya dengan kau keluar dari penjara!

Hampir semua member memiliki kegiatan masing-masing. Beberapa ada yang sedang pergi berkunjung ke rumah orang tua mereka, beberapa ada yang masih bertahan di dorm.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu…" jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barang-barang pink miliknya yang sedang ditata ulang.

"Hyung, ayo kita beritahu member yang lain tentang hubungan kita…"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghela napas sekilas.

"Apa reaksi mereka nanti?" tanya Sungmin masih sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau sangat memikirkan reaksi mereka?"

"Kyu, ini tidak mudah… Aku tidak ingin menjadi canggung dengan yang lain…"

"Kau tidak akan merasa canggung kalau kau bersikap seperti biasa… Ayolah, hyung… Kita tidak mungkin bersembunyi terus…"

Sungmin menghela napasnya lalu menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ne… Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu… Aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi… Sekalipun mereka akan menjauhimu nanti, kau harus ingat masih ada aku yang bersamamu… Aku janji, hyung…"

"Baiklah… Kita coba…"

"Geurae… Kau tidak perlu khawatir, chagi…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya bersama Jijoon. Nyonya Lee langsung menyambut gembira kedatangan putra sulungnya beserta calon menantunya.

"Sungminnie, Jijoon-ah, kenapa kalian tidak member tahu eomma kalau mau datang?" kata Nyonya Lee sambil mempersilakan Sungmin dan Jijoon duduk.

"Mianhae, eomma… Ini juga tidak direncanakan…" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya sudah… Tunggu sebentar, eomma ambilkan minuman, ne?" kata Nyonya Lee lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Nyonya Lee kembali dengan membawa 3 gelas minuman.

"Cuacanya cukup cerah, kenapa tidak kalian habiskan untuk berkencan?" kata Nyonya Lee.

"Ani, eomma… Aku masih ada jadwal setelah ini…"

"Ne, ahjumma… Biarkan saja Sungmin-ssi beristirahat disini…" kata Jijoon.

"Ne… Tentu saja… Kalau begitu kalian mengobrol saja, eomma tidak mau mengganggu…"

"Eomma…" panggil Sungmin sebelum eomma-nya pergi.

"Aku ingin bicara…" lanjut Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee menatap Sungmin dengan aneh. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan putranya itu.

"Eomma, Jijoon-ssi… Aku ingin memutuskan tali pertunangan kami…" kata Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Sungmin-ssi…"

"Mianhae… Eomma pernah mengatakannya padaku, aku harus mencari jalanku sendiri.. Sekarang, kurasa aku belum terlambat untuk berada pada jalanku sendiri…" kata Sungmin.

"Chagi… Eomma mohon jangan lakukan hal ini… Kau tahu abeoji-mu akan marah bersar…" kata Nyonya Lee.

"Aku tidak peduli, eomma… Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang kucintai… Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Jijoon-ssi…"

"Tapi Sungmin-ssi, kau tahu Kyuhyun sudah meni "

"Kyuhyun sudah bercerai dengan istrinya…" potong Sungmin.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Apa karena kau?" tanya Jijoon.

"Molla… Kalau Kyuhyun berani melakukannya, aku pun harus berani melakukannya… Tidak bolehkah aku memperjuangkan cintaku?" kata Sungmin.

"Chagi, eomma tidak melarang kau memperjuangkan cintamu… Tapi kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu…" kata Nyonya Lee.

"Aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk memikirkan masa depan, eomma… Justru aku memikirkan perasaan Jijoon dan kalian semua… Aku tidak mungkin terus mengecewakan kalian…"

"Tapi Sungminnie… Dengan begini pun kau mengecewakan kami semua…"

"Lalu aku harus tetap seperti ini? Memberi Jijoon perhatian untuk sekedar membuat abeoji, eomma dan keluarga Jijoon senang?"

"Sungmin-ssi… Kurasa kau benar-benar mencintainya…" lirih Jijoon.

"Ne.. Aku memang mencintainya sejak dulu… Jauh sebelum kau datang…" kata Sungmin.

"Ya, Sungminnie! Kau membuatnya menangis…" kata Nyonya Lee.

"Mianhae.. Tapi inilah keputusanku…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin bersamanya, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Jijoon sambil menahan isakannya.

"Ne…"

"Sungminnie…"

"Mianhae, eomma…"

"Baiklah, kita putuskan pertunangan ini… Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik…" kata Jijoon.

"Jijoon-ah… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kurasa memang ini yang terbaik… Aku hanya memikirkan perasaan Sungmin-ssi… Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan mereka hidup bersama…" jawab Jijoon.

"Aigoo… Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil memijat keningnya ringan.

"Mianhae eomma… Kumohon, pikirkan kebahagiaanku sedikit saja…" kata Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee tidak menanggapi. Ia terus menatap Sungmin dan Jijoon bergantian lalu menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah… Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Kau bertanggung jawab atas semuanya kalau abeoji-mu marah, Sungminnie…" kata Nyonya Lee.

"Ne.. Aku akan menanggung semuanya… Gomawo, eomma…" kata Sungmin. Nyonya Lee menghela napasnya lagi lalu pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan makan malam bersama di luar… Aku yang traktir…" kata Junghoon manager Super Junior.

"Jinjja, hyung?" kata Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Ne… Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini…" jawab Junghoon.

"Yeah! Sering-seringlah mentraktir kami, hyung…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu gaji kalian kupotong 15%... Kajja! Kita pergi.." kata Junghoon.

"Ya, hyung! Kau tidak serius memotong gaji kami kan?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir sambil mengikuti managernya dan member lainnya yang menuju 2 van mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah makan. Mereka memilih tempat yang cukup untuk mereka berdua belas. Junghoon memesan makanan dalam porsi besar untuk mereka semua. Setelah beberapa menit, makanan pun datang.

"Bon apetit!" kata semuanya bersamaan.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Momen seperti inilah yang mereka gunakan untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Tidak hanya sesama member, tapi juga dengan manager mereka.

"Hyung, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat…" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah melahap seekor lobster rebus di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghentikan makannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?" bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, kalian! Kenapa mengobrol sendiri?" kata Shindong sambil menunjuk Kyumin.

"Aniyo, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah… Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bukan apa-apa Hyukjae-ya…" jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai kita…" kata Donghae.

"Ya! Ani hyung…"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eeh, hyungdeul, bisa dengarkan aku sebentar?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu… Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sebentar, mempersiapkan dirinya akan semua hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, namun jantungnya berdetak 5 kali jauh lebih cepat.

"Hyung… Aku dan Yonghwa sudah berpisah…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan main-main dengan perkataanmu…" kata Kangin.

"Ani, hyung, aku serius…"

"Aigoo… Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak berusaha mempertahankannya?" tanya Kangin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ya! Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Karena lebih baik jika tidak kupertahankan…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aiiisssh, kau…"

"Sudahlah, kita dengarkan saja alasan Kyuhyun… Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Junghoon.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya… Aku mencintai orang lain… Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa lebih dalam lagi… Karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk mencintainya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa, apalagi selama aku masih berada disini, bersama Super Junior…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Junghoon.

"Aku mencintai…. Sungmin hyung…"

"MWO?!"

"Ya! Tidak usah berteriak begitu…" kata Yesung.

"Ya! Aisshhh, kalian…."

"Sungmin-ah, apa itu benar?" tanya Junghoon. Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne, hyung…" jawab Sungmin.

"Aigooo… Sungmin hyung…"

"Mianhae… Mianhae kalau kami mengecewakan kalian, mianhae karena kami baru mengatakannya sekarang… Aku tahu mungkin ini sesuatu yang salah, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkirinya… Mianhae, aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun…"

"Aigoo…" kata Kangin.

"Mianhae hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul…" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Aigoo… Ini sulit dipercaya.." kata Shindong.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi… Tapi aku harus mengatakannya pada kalian…" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung… Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami…. Sudah tahu kalian saling memiliki perasaan lebih dari hyung-dongsaeng… Tapi kami memang sengaja ingin mendengar pengakuan kalian… Hehehe" kata Leeteuk.

"Mwo?"

"Ya, hyung! Jinjja?"

"Ne…" jawab Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong.

"Aiisshhh… Kalian menyebalkan.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Whoa… Magnae kita marah, eoh?" goda Kangin lalu dilanjutkan tawa para member.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah siap?"

"Ne.."

"Kajja kita berangkat.."

Sungmin mengangguk sekali lalu mengikuti manajernya keluar dorm.

.

"Hyung, Sungmin hyung sudah berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Dia berangkat jam 6 tadi…" jawab Donghae.

"Jinjja? Aiishh, apa jam segini mereka masih belum sampai?"

"Tentu saja sudah… Waeyo? Dia belum menghubungimu?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne… Ponselnya juga tidak aktif.."

"Mungkin dia sedang latihan.." kata Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat sarapan, kita ada pemotretan majalah jam 10…" kata Leeteuk.

"Arraseo, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun lalu melahap sarapannya.

.

.

.

Kriiing… Kriiingg…

"Ne, appa…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ada waktu minggu ini?" tanya Tuan Cho.

"Ah, mianhae appa minggu ini jadwalku padat…"

"Benarkah? Jadwalmu? Dengan Sungmin?"

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah, mampirlah ke rumah kalau kau ada waktu…"

"Ah, ne appa…"

Tut.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika appa-nya sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya katakana tadi.

"Mwo? Jadwal dengan Sungmin hyung? Apa appa sudah tau?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

Krriiingg… Krriiing…

Kyuhyun meraba saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, berharap Sungmin yang sudah 3 hari di Jepang ini yang menghubunginya.

"Ne.."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Ahra setengah berteriak.

"Ya, noona! Tidak usah berteriak begitu.."

"Ne, mian… Appa dan eomma ingin bertemu denganmu, kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Ne.. Appa sudah meneleponku tadi…"

"Lalu?"

"Minggu ini jadwalku padat, noona… Aku baru ada libur hari Selasa depan…"

"Apa tidak bisa luangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"Molla, noona… Kalau ada waktu aku pasti akan ke rumah… Noona tenang saja.."

"Baiklah…" jawab Ahra enteng.

"Noona…"

"Ne?"

"Kau memberitahu appa?"

"Mwo? Memberitahu apa?"

"Hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung.."

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku seberani itu? Ani…" jawab Ahra. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Sungmin segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia baru saja tiba dari Jepang dan ia sangat lelah. Setelah mengemasi pakaian dan berbagai macam barang yang dibawanya, Sungmin berencana untuk tidur saat 'kekasih'nya memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung!"

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu lebih dulu?"

"Mianhae, chagi…"

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu…"

"Aiishh, aku lelah Kyu, bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Aku juga baru saja pulang, aku juga lelah, hyung… Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan maksud tertentu.

"Aiisshh, tidak ada istirahat bersama… Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku lelah…" jawab Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, ayolah… Hyung… Hyu "

BLAM. Klek.

"Aiishhh…" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Diusir, eoh?" ejek Ryeowook yang kebetulan sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Ya, Ryeowook!"

"Hahaha…"

.

.

.

_**A Week Before**_

"Junghoon-ssi…"

"Ne, sajangnim…"

"Benarkah hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin sejauh itu?"

"Ne, sajangnim… Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengakuinya sendiri di depanku dan para member beberapa waktu yang lalu…"

"Kalau begitu buat mereka terpisah… Jangan biarkan mereka terlalu sering bersama.. Ini bisa jadi masalah untuk Super Junior…"

Junghoon tidak segera menjawab.

"Hubungi pihak majalah Thailand bahwa ada perubahan jadwal Super Junior, KRY akan mengadakan konferensi pers dua minggu lagi…"

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung tidak bisa?"

"Atur ulang jadwal mereka… Ah, Sungmin ada jadwal di Jepang bukan?"

"Ne… Sabtu depan Sungmin ada musical di Jepang dan akan tinggal selama 5 hari disana…"

"Setelah itu KRY harus ke Thailand…"

"Apa tidak terlalu mendadak sajangnim?"

"Kita harus membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjauh, ini bisa mengganggu Super Junior… Atur jadwal mereka sesuai kemauanku…"

Junghoon terdiam sejenak. Ragu akan permintaan atasannya itu.

"Ne sajangnim… Aku mengerti…"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

yes chapt 7! mian updatenya lama trus mian juga bnyk typos dll, gak sempet ngedit hehe

makasih banyak ya yg udh review chapter" sblmnya.. JEONGMAL GOMAWO~

fyi aja nih, kayaknya chapt depan bakal jd last chapt hehehe. ada yg mau request alur cerita? xD *sok bgt gw-_-*

so, ditunggu reviewnyaaaa :p

pai pai :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Future**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah kurang lebih seminggu ia memenuhi jadwalnya di Jepang, akhirnya namja imut itu memiliki waktu luang walau hanya sehari.

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin-ah…" sapa Yesung yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Pagi, hyung… Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Besok kami ada konferensi pers di Thailand…" jawab Yesung.

"Aku siap, hyung… Oh, Sungmin hyung, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, ne… Kalian? KRY?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne…" jawab Yesung.

"Hyung, aku panggil Kyuhyun dulu, dia lama sekali…" kata Ryeowook lalu pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani, hyung… Dia tidak memberitahuku kalau jadwal KRY diubah…"

"Hyung, aku sudah siap!" kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eoh.. Kau tidak bilang kalau jadwal KRY diubah…" kata Sungmin.

"Mianhae, hyung… Kau bilang kau lelah tadi malam jadi aku tidak mengatakannya padamu…"

"Arraseo… Hati-hati di jalan…" kata Sungmin lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Dia marah?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku rasa begitu, hyung..."

"Oh, Junghoon hyung sudah datang?" kata Ryeowook begitu melihat Junghoon datang.

"Ne… Kalian sudah siap? Kajja!" kata Junghoon.

"Sungmin-ah, kami berangkat!" kata Yesung.

"Hyung, kami berangkat!" kata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, kami berangkat…" kata Junghoon.

"Ne! Hati-hati di jalan…" balas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berubah gelap saat Super Junior KRY sampai di dorm. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 10 waktu Korea. Mereka Super Junior KRY, tahu pasti beberapa member masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kalian istirahatlah, besok kalian kuberi libur…" kata Junghoon.

"Ne, hyung…" jawab ketiganya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit… Selamat istirahat…"

BLAM!

Setelah kepergian manager mereka, KRY langsung masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung terlelap karena kelelahan. Bagaimanapun, perjalanan dan jadwal mereka di Thailand selama beberapa hari kemarin mampu menguras energi mereka.

Berbeda dengan kedua hyung-nya, si magnae masuk ke kamar hanya untuk meletakkan koper dan tasnya. Ia keluar lagi untuk menuju salah satu kamar yang memang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

CKLEK.

Gelap. Kyuhyun tahu, hyung tercintanya pasti belum pulang. Ia menyalakan lampu lalu menuju dinding dimana terpajang jadwal hyung-nya itu. Kyuhyun menggerakkan telunjukknya dari kanan ke kiri lalu dari atas ke bawah dan mendapati jadwal hyung-nya untuk hari ini.

Kamis – 8 p.m. – 10 p.m. Sukira , 10 p.m. – 11 p.m. Musical Rehearsal

"Ck" decak Kyuhyun. Ia harus menunggu kurang lebih 1 jam lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengan hyung-nya itu.

.

CKLEK.

Sungmin mengerjap sekali ketika mendapati lampu kamarnya menyala. Sejurus kemudian namja itu bisa melihat ada sesosok manusia yang kini mengambil alih ranjangnya. Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan mengganti bajunya.

"Ck! Dasar magnae!" umpat Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras. Bukannya terbangun, Kyuhyun justru melenguh nyaman.

"Kyuhyunnie~" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun merinding lalu membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Chagi? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cepat menyingkir! Aku lelah.." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeser badannya sehingga terciptalah sedikit spot untuk Sungmin.

"Here… Silahkan tidur…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk spot kosong itu.

"Shireo~ Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu…" kata Sungmin.

"Aku malas…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ck!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia mengunci pintu kamar itu dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidur lagi?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun kembali tidur di ranjangnya.

"Tidurlah, chagi… Kau pasti lelah… Here.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk spot kosong di sebelahnya.

"Shireo~ Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku yang pergi!" ancam Sungmin.

"Pergi kemana? Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi, kamarmu sudah kukunci…" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aiisshh… Kau... Ck!"

Sreettt

"Sudahlah, memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan sukses membuat Sungmin jatuh tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ani!"

"Hey… Kau marah? Mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu kalau jadwal KRY diubah… Malam itu kau langsung mengusirku dari kamarmu jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau selalu pintar mencari alasan…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli tanpa suara. Hyung-nya memang terkadang tertular sifat childish miliknya.

"Mianhae… Ne?"

"Aku lelah…"

"Baiklah… Jalja, chagiya…" kata Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi chubby Sungmin.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menerobos celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar dengan warna pink yang dominan. Mengganggu kedua makhluk yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Namja imut itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Morning, chagi…" sapa Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan lenguhannya lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dingin… Aku masih ingin tidur sebentar saja…" jawab Sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati, chagiya…"

.

Kriiingg… Kriiingg…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sungmin-ah, kau masih tidur?"

"Ah, abeoji… Aku sudah bangun…"

"Baru saja?"

"Eeehhh, ne… Ada apa abeoji menelepon?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu?"

"Ne.. Aku hanya ada jadwal jam 12 sampai jam 2 siang… Ada apa, abeoji?"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berkumpul bersama keluargaku, kau harus datang Sungmin-ah… Jam 7 malam di restaurant dekat rumah, ne?"

"Memangnya ada peringatan apa sampai abeoji ingin berkumpul bersama seperti ini?"

"Aniyo… Hanya saja sudah lama aku tidak berkumpul bersama kedua putraku… Kau selalu sibuk…"

"Hehe.. Mianhae, abeoji… Aku pasti datang, abeoji tenang saja…"

"Ne… Sampai bertemu nanti…"

"Ne…"

Tut!

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Abeoji ingin bertemu denganku malam ini…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Katanya ia merindukanku…" jawab Sungmin.

"Nado.. Bahkan aku lebih merindukanmu…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan memancing emosiku! Aku masih marah padamu!" balas Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana dengan posisi tidurmu tadi pagi?"

"Mwo? Aiissshhh, itu… Itu karena aku masih mengantuk!"

"Jinjja?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Pergi kau! Aku mau mandi! Aku ada jadwal jam 12…"

"Hahaha… Kau tidak bisa marah padaku, hyung chagi… Ya sudah, selamat bekerja…" kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

.

.

7.15 p.m. KST

Sungmin memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di dekat rumahnya sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Meskipun musim dingin akan segera berakhir, namun hawa dingin masih enggan untuk meninggalkan sebagian wilayah Korea.

Sungmin hendak menghampiri keluarganya, tapi satu langkah itu terhenti ketika ia melihat ke arah keluarganya. Setelah beberapa detik barulah Sungmin menghampiri keluarganya.

"Abeoji…." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Sungmin-ah?" kata Lee Chunhwa ayah Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Seketika tubuh Sungmin mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bukan karena hawa dingin, tapi karena keterkejutan dan ketakutan yang melanda dirinya sejak namja itu memasuki restoran itu.

"Duduklah, Sungmin-ssi…" kata Cho Yeunghwan ayah Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Eomma Sungmin melihat khawatir ke arah putra sulungnya. Wajah Sungmin menjadi sedikit pucat. Meskipun make up Sungmin belum sepenuhnya dihapus, tapi eomma Sungmin selalu tahu keadaan putranya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita berkumpul bersama… Benar kan Yeunghwan-ssi?" tanya Lee Chunhwa.

"Ne, Chunhwa-ssi… Ini pertama kalinya kita sekeluarga kumpul bersama…" balas Cho Yeunghwan.

"Atau kita akan menjadi satu keluarga nantinya?" kata Lee Chunhwa lagi.

"Abeoji…" kata Sungmin terkejut.

"Wae, Sungmin-ah? Bukankah sebagai sesama orang tua Super Junior, kita satu keluarga?" balas ayahnya.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jwisonghamnida, tapi sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri.

"Oh, ternyata putraku ini sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri…" kata Cho Yeunghwan dengan nada cukup sinis.

"Appa, aku tahu kalian ingin membicarakan hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sontak Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Atau ada hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putraku?" tanya Cho Yeunghwan.

"Appa, appa tahu darimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ini berisik sekali… Apa tidak bisa kau diam sebentar? Appa ingin bicara dengan Sungmin-ssi…" jawab Cho Yeunghwan.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, ahjussi… Jwisongeyo aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Kyuhyun… Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku untuk tidak mencintai Kyuhyun… Selama kami masih bersama, bahkan mungkin saat nantinya kami tidak bersama lagi seperti sekarang ini, aku masih akan tetap mencintainya… Mianhae, ahjussi…" kata Sungmin.

"Hyung… Kau…." Sungjin sampai tidak menyangka hyung-nya akan memiliki perasaan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Appa puas?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, jawabanmu di luar dugaanku, Sungmin-ssi…" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

"Hyung, jinjjayo? Kau serius, hyung?" tanya Sungjin tidak percaya, tapi Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

Keadaan hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara satu pun. Baik Sungmin, Kyuhyun maupun keluarga mereka.

"Kalian sudah mengetahuinya, tidak ada yang ingin menanggapi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlalu jengah jika hanya berdiam diri, sedangkan kekasihnya di luar dugaan Kyuhyun telah mengakui hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lee Chunhwa.

"Kalau ahjussi ingin tahu, aku lah yang sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung… Sungmin hyung sudah berkali-kali memintaku untuk mengakhiri semua ini tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya.. Perceraianku dengan Yonghwa, itu memang yang kuinginkan…"

"Kyu?" potong Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tahu kau pasti akan marah jika aku mengatakannya… Sekarang kalau kau ingin marah padaku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkan Sungmin hyung dan menikah dengan Yonghwa… Mianhae, mianhae aku sudah mengecewakan kalian…" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan sebisanya.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat kecewa denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi…" kata eomma Sungmin.

"Mianhae, ahjumma…" balas Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Keluarlah dari Super Junior, Kyuhyun-ah…" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

"Mwo?"

"Appa yakin kau bisa menjadi penyanyi solo yang hebat… Keluarlah dari Super Junior dan lupakan apapun yang pernah kau lakukan bersama Sungmin…" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

"Shireo! Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, appa… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Super Junior yang sudah membesarkan namaku… Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin hyung.."

"Kau memang keras kepala, Kyuhyun-ah…" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

"Ne… Aku memang keras kepala, appa… Mianhae, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin hyung lagi… Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi nantinya…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, mianhae… Tapi kumohon, jangan pisahkan kami…" kata Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Abeoji… Kumohon, restui kami… Aku mencintai Kyuhyun..." kata Sungmin.

"Jwisonghamnida, ahjussi, ahjumma…"

Sungmin, Kyuhyun serta keluarga mereka masing-masing sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hyung?" kata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Terlihat Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sedang menghampiri mereka sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Appa juga mengundang mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani…"

"Ah, biar kuambilkan kursi untuk kalian, hyungdeul…" kata Sungjin.

"Ne… Kamsahamnida, Sungjin-ah…" jawab Leeteuk.

Member Super Junior itu pun mendudukki kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Jwisongeyo, ahjussi, ahjumma, kami mengganggu acara kalian…." kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne, gwaenchana…" jawab eomma Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Cho Yeunghwan.

"Mungkin kami memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi kami hanya ingin memberikan dukungan kami untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…" kata Shindong.

"Ne, ahjussi, ahjumma…" timpal Yesung.

"Tentu saja kalian ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kalian satu grup bukan? Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan ini terjadi?" tanya Cho Yeunghwan.

"Appa…" potong Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae ahjussi, kami juga baru mendengar pengakuan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu… Meskipun kami tahu mereka saling mencintai, sebelum mereka mengaku pada kami, kami tidak bisa melarang mereka…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Mianhae, ahjussi… Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering bercerita hubungan mereka padaku, meskipun aku tahu ini tidak wajar, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dongsaeng-ku tersakiti…" kata Yesung.

"Kami tidak bisa melarang maupun menghakimi mereka, karena kami sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan… Jika kami melakukannya, kurasa kami terlalu kejam pada mereka…" kata Ryeowook.

"Kalian sama saja…" kata Lee Chunhwa.

"Sudahlah, yeobo…" kata eomma Sungmin.

"Ahjussi, kami rasa tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun tetap bersama… Lagipula mereka saling mencintai dan mereka tidak sedang terikat hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Karena mereka menghancurkannya, Eunhyuk-ssi…" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

"Mianhae, ahjussi… Karena Kyuhyun berani mengambil keputusan seperti itu, maka kurasa aku pun harus berani memutuskan tali pertunanganku dengan Jijoon…" kata Sungmin.

"Appa, aku juga seperti mereka, aku akan mendukung hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun…" kata Ahra.

"Jinjja noona?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, tentu saja…" jawab Ahra.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma, kami semua mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne.." jawab Super Junior lainnya.

"Aigoo… Kalian ini…" kata Lee Chunhwa.

"Memangnya siapa bilang kami tidak mendukungnya?" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

HENING…

"MWO? Jinjja, appa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Abeoji, abeoji menyetujuinya juga?" tanya Sungmin pada abeoji-nya.

"Ne, uri Sungmin-ah…" jawab Lee Chunhwa.

"Ne.. Berkat eomma dan Ahra-ssi, abeoji-mu dan orang tua Kyuhyun akhirnya merestui hubungan kalian, Sungminnie…" kata eomma Sungmin.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, ahjussi, ahjumma. appa, eomma, noona, hyungdeul… Gomawo…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Jeongmal gomawo…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Gomawo ahjussi, ahjumma…" kata Leeteuk.

"Hey, kau menangis, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat senang, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari untuk memeluk kedua orang tuanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang. Lalu namja itu juga memeluk dan mencium Ahra, noona yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hey, Sungmin-ah, kau tidak cemburu?" goda Shindong.

"Mwo? Aiissshhh hyung, Ahra noona kan noona Kyuhyun… Untuk apa aku cemburu?" jawab Sungmin diikuti tawa semuanya.

"Abeoji, eomma, Sungjin-ah, gomawo…" kata Sungmin.

"Ya, hyung! Memangnya aku merestuimu?" kata Sungjin.

"Mwo?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merestuimu, hyung... Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu tidak bahagia…"

"Ya! Kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku, Sungjin-ah…" kata Sungmin sambil merangkul dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau cemburu? Aiisssh, eomma tidak akan merestui kalian kalau kau masih seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun-ah…" kata eomma Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, eomma…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita makan, kalian pasti sudah lapar…" kata Cho Yeunghwan.

"Ne…" jawab semuanya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu? Kyuhyun sering bercerita padaku kalau dia sering masuk ke kamarmu diam-diam saat kau sedang tidur…" kata Ahra.

"Jinjja, noona? Benar, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, noona!"

"Kyu…" kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, appa, eomma, ahjussi, ahjumma… Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi… Aku janji!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuat V sign dari kedua jarinya.

"Ne, kupegang janjimu, Kyuhyun-ah… Ayo, kita lanjutkan makan…" kata Lee Chunhwa.

"Hyung, setelah ini pindah ke kamar lama kita ya…" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Sstt! Jangan bicara selagi makan.." bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya mencoba mengikuti gaya Sungmin jika merasa tidak puas.

"Jangan mengikutiku, tidak pantas!" bisik Sungmin.

"Arraseo! Kau harus pindah setelah ini, HARUS!" bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napasnya sekilas.

"Arraseo, chagi…" bisik Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aigoo… Kekasihku benar-benar imut…" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat beberapa orang tersedak.

"Jangan menggombal, Kyu!" kata Eunhyuk diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

.

.

_**Few hours before…**_

"_**Yeobo, aku tahu mereka saling mencintai… Biarkanlah mereka bersama… Apa kau tidak melihat sebahagia apa Sungmin saat bersama Kyuhyun?" kata eomma Sungmin.**_

"_**Tapi hal ini benar-benar…. Aissshhh…" kata Lee Chunhwa.**_

"_**Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya, bagaimana bisa mereka seperti ini?" tanya Cho Yeunghwan.**_

"_**Appa, eomma, apa yang dikatakan ahjumma benar… Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai… Apa salahnya merestui mereka?" kata Ahra.**_

"_**Tapi Ahra-ssi… Mereka…"**_

"_**Ahjussi, mereka telah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, aku yakin mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak lama… Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku yakin akan hal itu…" lanjut Ahra.**_

"_**Kenapa kau merestui mereka?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun pada Ahra.**_

"_**Eomma, aku yakin cinta mereka sudah sangat kuat… Sekeras apapun kita memisahkan mereka, mereka pasti akan mencari jalan agar tetap bisa bersama…" jawab Ahra.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku akan merestui mereka!" kata Cho Yeunghwan setelah beberapa saat hening.**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Jinjja, appa?" tanya Ahra.**_

"_**Yeunghwan-ssi, kau yakin?" tanya Lee Chunhwa.**_

"_**Ne! Setelah mengingat seperti apa ekspresi mereka saat mereka bersama, aku baru menyadari, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai…" jawab Cho Yeunghwan.**_

_**Hening…**_

"_**Baiklah, aku mengikuti apa yang suamiku katakan, aku rasa memang tidak ada salahnya merestui mereka… Lagipula suamiku benar, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, itu terlihat jelas di mataku…" kata eomma Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Kalian yakin?" tanya Lee Chunhwa.**_

"_**Ne…"**_

_**Lee Chunhwa menghela napasnya.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku juga akan merestui mereka… Aku ingin putraku bahagia…" kata Lee Chunhwa.**_

"_**Nado, Chunhwa-ssi…" balas Cho Yeunghwan.**_

"_**Abeoji, bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura?" usul Sungjin.**_

"_**Kita berpura-pura tidak merestui hubungan Sungmin hyung, sampai mereka putus asa…" lanjut Sungjin.**_

"_**Ide bagus!" timpal Ahra.**_

"_**Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya eomma Sungmin.**_

"_**Eomma tenang saja, aku yakin mereka tidak akan mudah putus asa…" jawab Sungjin.**_

"_**Ne! Apalagi Kyuhyun, aku yakin ia akan mempertahankan Sungmin… Ahjumma tenang saja…" lanjut Ahra.**_

"_**Baiklah…" jawab orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengalah.**_

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

hiyaaa akhirnya end juga nih ff *gelantungan bareng hyuk*

mian membuat ending spt ini.. saya tau ini diluar harapan readers skalian.. mian *deep bow*

tp tetep yah mohon tinggalkan kenangan (baca: review) hohoho

GOMAWO yg udh setia ngikutin nih ff gaje, para readers & siders skalian... GOMAWO!

see u in other ff! pai pai :*


End file.
